Heartache and Love
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: Ryoji came out of his room, and watched where his daughter had just left, 'I'll be with you soon Kotoko, my love ,' he went back into his room, and never came out...
1. Two officers

_**A/N: This is my first Ouren Fan Fiction...Read and Review.**_

_**Summary: Haruhi's life changes, good thing there are people to pick her up when she falls...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of he characters from Ouren HSHC**_**. **

**Chapter One**

Haruhii stretched as she climbed out of her futon, and into the dining area where her father had been sitting with a cup of cofee. She walked over, and kissed her dads cheek, before going into the kitchen to start on breakfast. "Morning dad."

"Good morning dear," Her father answered in a voice that didn't sound like his usual self.

"Dad?" She forgot her plans to make breakfast, and went and sat beside her dad, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, "What's the matter, did something happen at work-" she started to panic for a moment, "wait- did you get fired?" She could feel her hands start to clam, and her bones start to shake, 'I will have to get a job after school, quit the host club, we might have to-'

Before her anxiety grew any further, her dad wrapped his arm around her, calming all thoughts that swam threw her head, "I can't get fired Haruhi, I'm the boss remember, promotion last week?" he kissed the side of his daughters head, and then went to take his cup to the kitchen, "I need to talk to you."

"What is it about, dad?" His daughter asked, watching slightly confused as her father was taking care of her own dish. She watched as diffrent emotions ran cross his face, 'I never seen dad like this before.'

He finally finished what he was doing, and went and sat next too where his daughter was seated, "Haruhi. you know I love you right sweety?"

She nodded, "Yes. I love you too."

He smiled at hearing her say that, even though he knew it, it still sounded good to hear, "I know you would be okay, if something ever happened to me."

"Dad are you alright?" Haruhis studied her fathers face, "Your acting strange, even for you."

He just laughed softly, and kissed her cheek, before walking into his room, "Have a good day at school, dear."

The young girl just shrugged her shoulder, as she went into her room, and got ready for school, 'I will push whatever seems to be bothering dad out of him later during his dinner break.' After she was finished getting ready, she grabbed her bag, and ran out of the apartment, to head to school.

Ryoji came out of his room, and watched where his daughter had just left, 'I'll be with you soon Kotoko, my love ,' he went back into his room, and never came out...

**-School-**

"So what are you doing this weekend, Haruhi?" Asked the soft spoken twin, as the teacher gave a lecture in front of the class, he looked at the girl beside him, "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Yeah, Tamaki has been wanting to go, it might be fun," Hikaru added, neither of them usually paid attention in class, but always managed to keep there grades at an outstanding 'A' average, "Mother designed some swimsuites for her new summer line."

"Sure, I'll go," Haruhi answered the twins, knowing that she would end up being forced to go anyways, "Where is the bea-"

"Miss Fujioka, there are a couple of oficers here to see you," The teacher looked nervously at the officers, who had entered her classrooom, looking for a student.

"What you do?" Both twins asked, as there friend gathered her bags.

"Nothing," Was all she said before walking towards the officers, and following them out the room.

Kyoya, had been walking pass when he noticed the young Host, and the two officers standing in the hall. He stopped a couple feet away, actiing as he wasn't paying attention to the three, as he started looking down at his notebook.

Haruhi looked up at the two officers, a little confused, snf nervous at the same time, "Did I so something?" She noticed Kyoya standing a little bit away, but ignored him.

The first officer removed his hat, and looked down towards her, "We had a call this morning, your landlord called saying she heard a gun shot from your apartment, and went to see if everything was-"

Haruhi pressed her back against the wall, trying to cliing onto something, trying to keep her head from spinning. "Is my father alright?"

The second officern exchanged looks with his partner, and then turned his attention to the young lady iin front of him, "When we got to the apartment, we found-"

"IS MY FATHER ALRIGHT?" The giirl screamed, trying to fight back the tears, that were waiting to fall.

"You're father is dead," The first officer answered, as he went to rest his hand on the now crying girls shoulder, "I'm sor-"

"Don't touch me," She glared at the officers as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Just-"

Kyoya, after hearing everything approached his friend, and the officers, "Haru-chan," he got ready to touch her shoulder, when one of the officers hands stopped him, he turned and looked up at the officer, "I suggest you let go of my arm, you said what you came to say, so unless you have more to say you can call this number," he handed the officers his card, "I am her friend, and knew her father, so whatever you have to say to her, you can say to me at a later time."

The officers watched as the girl suddenly wrapped her arms around the other student, then they looked at the card in each there hands, eyes widening, "We'll call you Mr. Ootori, sorry again miss," the officers quickly lest the two students alone.

"You want to go to the music room?" Kyoya looked down at the upset girl, trying to keep his own emotions under control, "Come on."

She allowed him to lead her into the room, where they normally held clubs.

**-Music Room #3-**

The two sat on the sofa, in complete silence for about two hour. Kyoya had been sitting on one side of the couch, while she laid on the other side, just taking in the mornings events. He was about to get up, when he heard her soft voice.

"I thought he was doing better," She didn't look at him, as she rubbed the soft velvet of the couch.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, taken back by the comment.

"I thought he was doing better," She had tears running down her cheeks, as repeated herself, "I didn't know he was still broken. I should had been able to notice he was still depressed, I thought the medicines were helping." She looked up at her senpai for a brief moment, before turning back to rubbing the fabric of the couch.

"Ranka, he had always seemed really happy, and easy going whenever we seen him," Kyoya looked as if though he was replayiing all the moments he had seen Ranka, trying to see if he had missed something.

"I know it''s hard to believe, but he was really lost without my mom," She sat up, and walked over to the now confused senpai, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "People masks are all diffrent, father was sad, but he put on his best face for me and friends." She was still crying, as she explained.

He watched as the girl went back to the couch she had been sitting in, as he thought about what she had just said,

"I found him in the bathroom a couple of years, with slits across his wrist, and then another couple times he had overdosed and I watched as the doctors pumped him," She started to cry harder, burrying her face in her hands, "That was all before I was twelve years old, I could have helped him, I thought I was helping him cause he was allways acting happy and relaxed a little more after I the slit wrist episode," she suddenly picked thhe tea cup she had been drinking from, and threw it to the floor, "I mean I missed my mom too, you don't see me killing myself."

Kyoya just walked over to her, before she could break the other empty cup he had been using, and pulled her tightly against his chest to let her cry, "Haruhi, I know you are hurting, but you have your friends here who will be lost without you," he didn't like the thought of him talking about her not being there anymore. "Rather they admit it or not,: he whispered the last part, talking more about himself.

She caught what he said at the end, and could help by smile a little, before crying again, "I don't know what I am going to do now?"

"You are a very independent young lady, Haruhi, and I know anyone of the host has there home's open to you," He squeezed her tighter, as he felt her tears soak through his coat.

"Haruhi!" Both twins entered into the room, and rushed over towards the go, then reallized she was crying. They had wandered what had happened with there friend, and the cops, when she had left during there third hour class. Neither one of them had questioned why Kyoya, was with Haruhi.

Kaoru looked at there senpai, "Does this have anything to do with the officers earlier?"

"We thought she might had left with the offiicers," Hikaru watched the two for a moment.

Kyoya looked at the the twins, with his usual calm face, "The-"

"HARUHI, I MIS-" Tamaki came running into the room towards the small group, getting reading to embrace the girl, when Kyoya sent the King, his warning glare,

Takashi, and Hani came into the room, and went to where the group was gathered, when they noticed there wasn't any cake or tea out on the tables yet.

Hani noaticed his young friend, being held by the Shadow King, he looked up towards the embracing pair, "Kyo-cun, is Haru-chan okay?"

Kyoya turned his attention to the other Host, "Ryoji Fujioka killed himself sometime this morning."

The young girl pulled away, and walked to where the shattered tea glass was still on the floor, then started to pick up the pieces, "Sorry about the tea cup," she said in a soft sad voice.

"Haru-chan, you don't need to pick that up," Hani came up to where the fgirl was knelt down, picking the pieces up from the ground, he noticed her body shaking a little, and tears falling ffrom her boog brown eyes, "It's alright, the cleaners will take care of this, Haruhi."

She didn't look up at any of the Hosts, and began to cry again, "So what happens now?"

Tamaki was the first to act, he gracefully walked over to the griving girl, and pulled her into his arms dramatically, "I-"

"I had already called my family Haruhi, while you were laying on the couch, they have prepare an extra bed in my room on the first floor," Kyoya noticed the others staring at him, all looking a little annoyed towards him.

The Shadow King didn't pay attention to the others annoyance, and started gathering the school bags from him, and the youngest Host, "It's not like she's going to be sleeping in my bed with me, as you all know, there is a guest room in each of the Otori's rooms, and you all know that. We'll meet at my house tommorrow, so that way we can help make the arrangements, that need to be made."

With that said, he pulled a still crying Haruhis gently from the King's arms. and lead her out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder towards the remaining six, and said:

"Club will be cancled for the next two weeks, and be at my house by five tommorrow evening, I'll have dinner serveed."

To be continued...

**A/N: Like I said first FF of the Ouren HSHC series. I hope you like it, sorry I started it off on a down note...please review so I can know what you all think. I also apologise if I have any of the spelling wrong.**


	2. Glasses

**-Previously-**

She didn't look up at any of the Hosts, and began to cry again, "So what happens now?"

Tamaki was the first to act, he gracefully walked over to the griving girl, and pulled her into his arms dramatically, "I-"

"I had already called my family Haruhi, while you were laying on the couch, they have prepare an extra bed in my room on the first floor," Kyoya noticed the others staring at him, all looking a little annoyed towards him.

The Shadow King didn't pay attention to the others annoyance, and started gathering the school bags from him, and the youngest Host, "It's not like she's going to be sleeping in my bed with me, as you all know, there is a guest room in each of the Otori's rooms, and you all know that. We'll meet at my house tommorrow, so that way we can help make the arrangements, that need to be made."

With that said, he pulled a still crying Haruhis gently from the King's arms. and lead her out of the room. He glanced over his shoulder towards the remaining six, and said:

"Club will be cancled for the next two weeks, and be at my house by five in the evening."

**-Present-**

**Chapter Two**

**-Later That Night-**

"Haruhi. it would ease my mind a great deal, if you at least eat some soup," Kyoya had come out of the shower, after getting ready for bed, aand noticed the food, and his guest seemed to had both not moved.

She had stopped crying, about an hour after the had gotten to his house, and now only stared at the wall straight ahead. She bent over after he had asked her to eat, and took a bite pushing the bowl away after, "Feel better?" She asked in a cold tone.

Kyoya just shoo his head as he knelt down in front of her, bringing the bowl back towards hime, "Eat," he brought the spoon of soup to her mouth, "Open."

She just continued to look ahead at the same spot, not aknowledging her senpai in front of her.

"Eat."

"You know, you're starting to-"

Before she finished her sentench, he pushed the soup filled spoon into her mouth.

He smirked, rather proud of his little accomplishment, "Either I continue to force feed you, or you feed yourself."

She turned and glared at her friend, before bringing the bowl to her mouth, and drinking the rest of the broth. "Happy?" She leaned back against the couch, and crossed her arms in front of her, "My dad just killed himself today, so I am sorry that food was not on my mind," she snapped.

"Yes, I was there when the officers told you, if you recall," Kyoya snapped back, "I was there."

"Well then why would you make me do something, that I didn't want to do?" She turned her glare towards the man in front of her.

"Because, you need to eat!" He wasn't really mad, he was just trying to help his friend blow off some of the hurt, "Is it a commoner way, to not eat when someone kills themselves." He knew that would his a nerve.

She raised her hand, and slapped him across his face, causing his glasses to fall from his face and shatter once they hit the tiled floor. Then she let out the tears, that were waiting, falling to her knees, as they fell, "Why wasn't I good enough?"

"I don't know why anyone would want to leave you, in anyway Haruhi," Kyoya, pulled the girl into his arms, and rocked her, he reached for the blanket on the couch, and wrapped it around her as he held her, "I apologise for sounding so cold, but it's not good to hold onto things that hurt you emotionalyy," he rocked her, allowing her to cry as much as she needed to.

"I'm alone now, I don't have any family left," She cried against his chest, as he rocked her gently, "I'm sorry for slapping you."

He chuckled a little, "No you're not."

She smiled a little, as she snuggled against him a little more, listening to his heart beat, "You're right I'm not," she closed her eyes. and fell asleep in his arms.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning, Kyoya had woken up, holding onto a sleeping Haruhi still leaning against the couch from the floor, 'Her tears are gone for now, hopefully things go as welll as they can today.'

"Have you been there all night?" Fuyumi peaked into her brothers room, and smiled at the sight of his brother holding the younger girl.

He smiled at his sister, not wanting too move, incase he woke the sleeping girl up, "Yes, it was a hard night."

"Well dad gave me the number for the people who arranged our mothers funeral," His sister walked over, and set the card with the number onto the small table in front of her younger brother, "Plus, incase she hadn't gone into your guest room yet, there are clothes she may have, which don't fit me any longer."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-chan," Came the soft voice of the girl in Kyoya's lap.

"You're welcome, Miss Fujioka Haruhi-chan," The older girl smiled as she left her brother, and his guest alone.

Haruhi sat up a little, and pulled off of her senpai's lap, as color seemed to feel her cheeks, "Sorry, you could had woken me up, so you could have slept in your own comfy bed."

"I figure by the state you had been in last night, it would not have been wise of me to have left you crying on your own," Kyoya got to his feet, turning his back away from Haruhi, as he grabbed his phone and placed it to his ear. "Hello, this is Otori Kyoya, will you please have my Porsche out, and ready for me in thirty minutes, I will be driving it today."

"You drive?" Haruhi asked, she got up to her feet, as she watched her friend hang up the phone. "Why don't you want to take a Limo?"

He just smirked, as he grabbed his black note book from the counter, "I would had thought you, of all people, wouldn't want to draw in to much attention, and yes everyone, except perhaps the twins, and you, have there liscense's, and own at least one car." He walked over to one of the doors, in his room, and then turned to look at the girl still staring slightly confused, "Thirty minutes to get ready, this is my rooms guest room, and there are clothes my sister had given you. I will be up the stairs getting changed myself, but I prefer if you didn't go up there while changing. I like my privacy."

Haruhi gave hime a strange look, as she passed him, and went into her room, "Your room has a guest room? Plus, I doubt a Porsche, would cause any less attention then a Limo."

He smiled at the girl, just knowing that she was thinking, 'Rich bastards' as she looked at him, "Yes my room has a guest room, and as for the Porsche, figured it easier to just go to the car when we run the errands, instead of waiting for a driver. We do have alot to do today."

"Good grief," She mumbled shutting the door, "Do you think, I will have to go back to the apartment," her voice was shakey as she asked from inside her room, "I don't know if I could handle that."

"I thought as much, so yesterday while your were in the music room, and had sent a request for some of my servants too go to your house and pack everything up," The Shadow King answered, wishing that he could be there while she cried, which he could tell from her voice she was, "I'll be upstairs changing, I'll be back down when finished."

Haruhi was indeed on the bed, crying, as she looked through the many dresses, and pant suit outfits spread out across the bed for her, 'Why did you have to eave me dad.' She found a black one piece, which was a halter top, with a red belt that wrapped around, 'At least it's not to dressy, compared to the other clothes here.

Kyoya was sitting on the sofa waiting for the girl on the other side of the door to finish dressing, looking at his watch as well at the time, "Are you alright there?"

"Yeah, couldn't decide on what to wear," Haruhi came out of the room, and stood in front of the senpia, "You said we had alot to do today, right?"

Kyoys looked at his friend, admiring her choice in outfiit, which was a black jump suit, with red belt, and matching red belt, "Nice choice in clothes for today's schedule."

"It was the most simplest outfit, that I was able to find in my room," She looked at herself in the mirror, almost not recognizing the young woman looking back at her, the young orphan. She looked over at her friend, tears framing her big brown eyes, "Just realized something."

Kyoya noticed the tears, as he took her hand, and lead her out of his room to where the car was parked out front, "What did you realize just now, Haruhi?"

She was looking down at her feet, and answered in a whisper, "I'm an orphan."

"It is a hard thing to grasp, I know, but like I said you have your friends, who will be willing to do anything to help you," He helped her into her side of the car, and then got in on his side, and pulled away from the house. "Today we got to the funeral parlor, the cemetery, lunch, and grab dinner to bring back to the house because the Host Club is meeting in my house, and we are going to organize a receptiong for after your fathers funeral."

She looked over at the raven haired man next to her, and noticed thee absents of his glasses, "I think you forgot your glasses, Kyo-senpai."

He just shook his head smiling a little, "If I recall, last night a certain brunette slapped them off my face, causeing them to break," he watched her blush from the corner of his eyes, "However don't worry, i don't need them, I just wear them while at school, make me look more intimidating."

'He's right, they do,' She turned, and looked out the window, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, I have ten other pairs, plus the one in my pocket," He reached in his upper coat pocket, and placed the glasses on, "I just didn't think about them, until you mentioned something. I like to appear to be profesional "

"So looking intimidating is your own way to pass as being profesional, so when peopl talk with you, they don't take advantage of your age," Haruhi tried to sum up everything, that had to do with what made him him, "Explains why you could keep sane, with a club full of idiots, minus Mori-senpai."

Kyoya just grinned, one of the things he admired about the girl next to him, was nothing ever got pass her (except the way guys felt about her of course), "You are correct." He pulled over, and in front of the building where there first stop was, and turned over to her, "First stop..."

**A/N: I hope I ended this chapter to your satifaction. If you want, you can if me ideas at any time...**


	3. Smooth Stones

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters from the Manga-Ouren High School Host Club.**

**PREVIOUSLY **

"It's alright, I have ten other pairs, plus the one in my pocket," He reached in his upper coat pocket, and placed the glasses on, "I just didn't think about them, until you mentioned something. I like to appear to be profesional "

"So looking intimidating is your own way to pass as being profesional, so when peopl talk with you, they don't take advantage of your age," Haruhi tried to sum up everything, that had to do with what made him him, "Explains why you could keep sane, with a club full of idiots, minus Mori-senpai."

Kyoya just grinned, one of the things he admired about the girl next to him, was nothing ever got pass her (except the way guys felt about her of course), "You are correct." He pulled over, and in front of the building where there first stop was, and turned over to her, "First stop..."

**Chapter Three**

_-Back At The Otori with the Host Club-_

"I thought you were going to have dinner server, Kyo-kun," Haruhi asked, as the came back into his room, with three bags of dinner they picked up on the way home.

He just walked over to the small table, and placed the bags down, "Well I thought, since all you been going through, we should have something special. So I called in and oredered some Fancy Tuna of sorts," he turned, and looked at the brunette, who now was staring at him surprised, he smirked a little, "Unless you don't want any."

She just hurried to her senpai, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and cried as the day caught up to her, "Thank you Kyo-kun." She stared up at him with tear streaked cheeks, and whispered, "I don't know if I would had been able to get through talking to the officers, and the guy at the funeral home."

"That is what friends are for," He answered, as he wrapped his arms around her, "Shall we get everything laid across the table, so we could all eat when the guys get here?"

She smiled as she pulled out of the embrace, and went to discarded the dinner from the bag, "Thank's again."

"Oh yes, and did incase I forgot to inform you, you're debt is no longer an issue," Kyoya informed, in his usual tone, whenever they help Host meetings.

Haruhi just snorted, rolling her eyes, "I was wondering when the original Shadow King would return," she turned to glance back at where he was standing, staring puzzledly at her, "Was beganing too miss you."

"Oh I see," He crawled next to her, and started to help with preparing the food. He smiled a little, when he noticed her carefully look at each plate of food fondly, before placing it down, "I am not going to eat any of this, if you drool on everything, you know," he laughed at the look she had shot him.

"You're evil!" She self-consciesly wiped her mouth with her arm, then shoved her friend when he laughed at her even more, "Damn you."

He tackled her, and pinned her to the floor, when she went to smack him again. "I wouldn't hit your senpai, if you knew what was good for you."

She struggled beneath him, until her eyes locked with his.

He stared down at her, all reasons of struggling for her freedom from beneath him forgotten, and his reasons why he had her pinned forgotten as well. He lowered his face towards her, still both keeping there eyes locked to eacother, lips barely touching.

BANG! The door slammed open, causing the two to jump at least twenty feet apart from eachother, with the same blush on each of there cheeks.

Kyoya glared at the intruder, as he got to his feet, "Tama-kun, do you insist on breaking my door down?"

Haruhi had her back turned from both men, not wanting to reveal her flushed cheeks. She finally turned around to look at the tall blonde, "Hello Tama-senpai, are the others here?"

"Geez boss, we hear you slam that door, from all the way down the hall," Hikaru crossed his arms from behind the King.

"I really would hate to think of Mister Otori, and what he would do if he found you disrupted his property," Kaoru studied the door, as if looking for any damages.

"Haruhi," Both twins looked hurried to there best friend, as Tamaki went into his corner of woe, "We missed you," they both wrapped there arms around the girl, but not there usuall suffocating hugs, this hug was more like the ones a person got when the other was uncertain on how to behave around you after a trama of some kind.

She appreciated that, she noticed two members were still miissing, "Where is Hani-senpai, and Mori-senpai?"

"Some of the Otori's Police stopped the senpai's," Andswered Kaoru, as he went and sat on the floor.

"Yeah, they wanted the two seniors autographs, and questions answered," Hikaru added, as he sat down, pulling Haruhi down between him, and his brother.

"Haru-chan!" Hani came bouncing into the room, with Usa-Chan in his arms, and Mori right behind him, "Sorry we're late, we met some of your guards, Kyo-kun, they were trained at our families facilities."

"Yes, I am aware. We only hire the best, who have been trained but the best," Kyoya sat at the end of the small table, which everyone had already gathered around. He glanced at the youngest host, 'We almost kissed, I am certain we did, until Tamaki barged in.' he shot his best friend a look of death from across the way.

Tamaki was taken back, when he noticed the look his friend shot him, but eventually smiled back raising the chopsticks, "This is good Kyoya."

Haruhi nodded, as she took a bite of her own fancy tuna, "Yes it is, thank you Kyoya," she smiled at the Shodow King, who just sent her a nod in acknowledgment.

"How are you, Haru-chan?" Mori asked from across from her, his plate already empty.

She smiled at the gentle giant, "Doing as well as expected, thanks to all my friends, thank you Senpai," she pulled herself away from the table, when she was done, and sat on the couch.

Kyoya took the chance, and sat beside her, before either one of the twins finished eating there food, "Nice to stretched out isn't it?"

Kaoru took the other side of Haruhi, so now he was behind Hikaru, "So we talked to our mother, she said we could use our garden for everyone to gather at after the funeral."

"Mom just needs to know when we are doing the funeral, so she could have everything set up for the reception," Hikaru added, as he leaned back agaiinst his brother legs from the floor.

Haruho wrapped her arms around each of the twins, without even moving, "You guys are the best!"

Both twins grinned, as they looked over at where Tamaki was siting, "Hear that Boss?" They crossed there arms across there chest, "Where the best!"

Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, "Well I am going to play the piono, at your fathers funeral." he smiled nervously, "Won't you like that, dau-"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya interupting, sending the King a warning look, before looking over at the girl beside him to see if she noticed the tall blondes almost slip of the tongue.

Haruhi just stood up, and walked over to the King, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Thank you, I am sure my dad would-" before she could finish, tears started to fall from her big brown eyes, without dismissing herself from the group she hurried out of the room, towards the garden close to Kyoys's room.

"Tama-kun, I don't think Haruhi wants you to call her daughter," Hani explained, when he looked at the taller blonde, "It hurts her, knowing she doesn't have both parents anymore."

"Yeah," Mori agreed, from where he was standing now, looking out the window. He watched as the brunette knelt down, looking down at the small pond, sensing Kyoys standing next to him, "You should talk to her. Tell her, Hani, and I will come by tommorrow to take her to lunch," he patted the Otori on the shoulder before walking to the door, "Hani, I think it's time to leave, it's late."

Hani stared wide eyes at his sunpai, not use to the cousin taking charge, but smiled anyways as he climbed up the giants back, "Alright Takashi."

"We're leaving as well, good night Kyo-senpai," The twins grabbed there boss from either side, and started carrying him out, "You rode with us, remember Boss?"

Tamaki pulled out of the twins grasp, "I'll be right with you," he walked over to where his best friend was still standing, looking out thhe window, "I'll see you later, alright?"

Kyoya turned to face his friend, "The funeral is Sunday," he looked at the twins, "Thank your mom, for letting us use her garden for the reception." he stared at the blonde, "Goodnight."

They waved, as they left the Shadow Kings room.

**-The Otori Garden-**

Haruhi was knelt down, looking into the little pond, watching the shadow of the fish swim below, "I should be sad that you left me, but the way you left just makes me to mad." She wiped at the tears the were still falling from her cheek, "Does that make me a bad daughter?"

"Not at all," Came the smooth calm familiar voice, from behind her.

"Most people would be cryiing tears of sadness, if they lost someone they loved, not tears of hate," She stood to her feet, and started to walk to a bench surrounded by a rainbow of flowers, "I think there is something wrong with me, Kyoya."

He sat beside her, but didn't look at her, instead he stared down at his hands, "I think you're dealing with your emotions, as expected," he knelt over, and picked up one of the smooth stones from the foot path, "My mother drew this garden out when my dad and her first on married, the rock path, the pond, flowers, and the trees. She had it all planned out," he handed the young lady next to him the smooth rock, "My father had it made, a year after my mother died. My father thought he was crazy, because he was mad at her for leaving him, to raise four children. So I don't think your crazy."

"If your dad was mad with your mom, why did he make this garden?" Haruhi rubbed the smooth stone in her palm, as she started looking at every detail of the garden this time.

"Because father, thought it would keep us closer to mother. He said if we ever felt confused, mad, angry, or sad we could always come here talk to mother," Kyoya watched as his friend looked at her surroundings, "I even talk to mother out here, when something important happens, or when I am mad at father," he smiled a little, "And we both know my father."

The girl smiled softly, remembering the first time she met Mister Otori, and then looked at Kyoya, "So I take it, you come out here alot?"

"You could say that," He stood to his feet, and reached his hand out towards the girl, helping her onto her feet. "You know most of the stones in the walk path each have something written on them?"

"Why?" She asked, in a surprised voice.

"Because, it makes mee feel comfort in knowing, that mother will remember everything, and everyone important to me," He looked down at her hand, wich was still holding the rock, "That was one I wrote on, after that beach trip when we found out you were afraid of thunder storms, I asked mom to keep you calm during any after that."

She blushed a little, remembering what happened before that thunder storm, "Really?"

"Well I get such headaches, when I have to much to worry about on my mind, so I write the things on the rocks so I feel like I am sharing with my mo," He leaned in a little closer, when he barely noticed the blush, "Don't worry, I didn't tell mother about you seduceing me before the storm."

"I what-" She turned, and glared at the now annoying man beside her, "You're the one that tossed me on-"

He grinned, loving how he was able to get under her skin, "You came into my room, if I-"

"That wasn't my pla-" She got ready to smack him, baught was stopped when his hand grasped his wrist. 

He just laughed, as he grabbed the other hand that tempted to slap him, "Haruhi, you get so easily flustered," he waited till she wasn't fighting against him anymore, before lowering his hands to wrap around her wrist, "I know it was me that through you on the bed, and sorry for getting you all worked up," he lowered his face down to her, whispering, "If you ever telll anyone that I apologised to you, you will pay for it," he pulled away, with a slight smiled present on his face.

"You don't scare me, Mister Otori," She rested her hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes.

He smiled down at her, as he continued to look into her eyes. He had started feeling love towards her, the more he got to know her, and when she stood up to his father, on his behalf was when his love for her was confirmed. He pulled a strand of her hair, out of her face, "You're probably the only one," he leaned in, and captured her lips with his.

Haruhi stood there for a moment, when she felt his lips against hers, 'He's kissing me.' After convincing herself that it was real, she snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed back.

He pulled a way a little, when the need for breath became neccesary, he smiled down at the woman in his arms, "Been wanting to do that for a while now."

She pressed her head against his chest, and listened to the sound of his beating heart, "Me to, Kyoya."

_**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO FAR. **_

_**PLEASE REMEMBER TO:**_

OOOOO

OOOOO

OOOOO

OO**R**OO

OO**E**OO

OO**V**OO

OO**I**OO

OOOOO**E**OOOOO

OOOO**W**OOOO

OOOOOOO

**PLEASE**

OOOO

OOO

OO

O


	4. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Manga character, sorry to say.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

All of Haruhi's fathers friends from the bar, and her friends were gathered at the cemetery, as they watched the father/ friend beinng lowered down into the ground. It would had been a wonderful, happy, enjoyable day to be out, if the reason for being out was a sad one.

The minister walked over to the deceaseds grieving daughter, and handed her the same type of statue that they had given her father when her mother died. "I'm sorry for your lost, dear," He then turned around, and said a few more words on the deceas's behalf, before closeing the cemetery in prayer.

Haruhi stood, with Kyoya holding her close, Tamaki next to him, then the twins next to the Boss, while Hani and Moris sat on the grieving girls other side. They were all there for her, to help her get through her time, when she really needed them.

"I am so sorry about your father, dear," The old landlord gave a sympathedic smiled, and stepped a side.

"I'm going to miss that 'Ranka'," One of the cross dressers from her dads work, wrapped his arms around the crying girl, "If you need anything don't be a stranger, honey."

"Thank you Helsa," Haruhi smiled at her father friend, "I do that."

"You're father was the best boss I ever had," Another cross dresser explained with a soft smile, as he kissed the young girls cheek, "He talked about you, all the time."

When haruhi didn't respond, he took the guys hand, and smiled, "Thank you for being here, Mitsu."

Haruhi turned towards the Shodow King, and looked at him a little surprised, "How do you know him?"

"Well someone had to call them, to let them know of the funeral," Kyoya started to lead the girl, back towards the limo, which all the host club had agreed to share, and headed towards the reception.

**-The Reception-**

Haruhi was sitting on one of the wooden swings, which the twins had in the garden. She had excused herself from all the people pooring there sympaathy onto her.

"I brought you some fiinger sandwiches, and salad," Mori came, and sat beside her, handing her the food.

Haruhi smiled at her friend, as she took the plate from him, "Thank you Mori-sepai."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she slowly began to eat, "Kyo-kun is walking around, thanking everyone for everything," he turned his gaze over to where three tranny's were crying dramatically, as the twins and Tamaki tried to uncomfortably comfort them, "The Host Club job is never done, right?"

Haruhi smiled, when she spotted the twins, and Tamaki, "I wouldn't had been able to get through any of this, without you guys."

Mori laughed, when he spotted and Tranny holding Hani, and feeding the child like boy some cake, "Hmm."

"That's my dads old friend from the bar," She thought for a moment, "I think his name is, Shera," she stood back up, preparing herself to go back to the crowd, "I think I should join Kyoya, can't let him do all the work."

"He cares about you," Mori explained, as he stood beside his friend, "He acts diffrent with you, then he does with everyone else."

"I care about him to," She smiled up at her friend.

"Well our driver should be here about now, Hani and I have early classes at the university," Mori wrapped his arm around the younger host, and gave her a hug, "I will see you at lunch next Sunday, unless you are at the Host Club before then."

"Thank you Senpai," Haruhi watched as the gentle giant went to retrieve his cousin, as she made her way to where kyoya was standing alone, "Thank you."

He just smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I already talked to the twins mother, and gave thanks to them saying we were going to leave."

"Yeah, I never know how to act at funerals, and it's hard hearing everyone talking about what a great guy my father was," She had tears in her eyes, as she remembered what some of the friends of her father had said about the man:

_"You were so lucky to have him as a father."_

_"He always helped me when I had problems."_

_"He sure knew how to make me laugh."_

_"He was such a handsome person."_

After the two said there farewells formally, they were heading back home.

**A/N: I apologise for the short chapter, but I would had felt funny skipping ahead so much all on the same page. I hope you like it. Please R&R!**

**P.S. I also would like to thank those who did review, thanks.**


	5. You Love Me, Right?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the character.**

**A/N: I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, and appreciate all of them, good or bad. Make sure to check out my other stories...**

_**Host Club Information:**_

_**Incase I had any of the readers confused, Hani, and Mori had graduated, and were both in there second year of University, going on two years. They work for the families Dojo's, so they are studying in business. Hani isn't short like he was, he is now Harhi's height, give an inch.**_

_**Kyoya, and Tamaki just barely graduated High School, and are preparing to go to the University. The King, is going to school for education, so he could take over his fathers place, when the time comes. While Kyoya is going to school to study business, and medicine, for his company he caught from under his own fathers nose, the year before.**_

_**Kaoru, Hikaru, are both seniors with Haruhi. They both help there mom out, when they don't have school work that needs to be finished. Haruhi is still getting the scholarship, from the chairman. **_

_**I hope that helped to let everyone understand where the **_**characters are, time line wise...**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**-Six Months Later-**

Otori Yoshio, watched his son, as he held and embraced the girl. "I can't allow this to continue."

"Father, she is good for Kyoya," Fuyumi leaned against her dads desk, "He loves her father."

"She might be good for him, but my son being married to a commoner isn't good for the Otori name," The oldest Otori looked at his daughter, "I expect my children to marry, for the good of the Otori name, not for love. Love comes later."

Fuyumi glared at her father, "What if he refuses to leave her? He loves her."

**-Later On In The Evening-**

Kyoya came into his room, anger unhidden, he slammed the door making the hinges rattle, "I hate that man!"

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, trying to comfort him, with concern, "Talk to-"

He grabbed the woman in front of him, and brought her to his chest, "Do you love me?"

She smiled a little nervously, "Kyoya, of course I do, and-"

He leaned in, and roughly crashed his lips to hers, then pulled back just as fast, "I love you so much, go pack!"

She looked at him confused, as she watched him hurrying around his room, tossing clothes into his bag, "Kyoya, what's going-"

"We're moving," He tossed his bag on the floor by the door, and grabbed another dufflebag from his closet, then lead a very confused Haruhi into the guest room. "I can't believe he made me choose," He tossed some of her clothes into the bag, till nothing else could fit, remembering his conversation with his father.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Kyoya, you have been getting close to the Fujioka girl." Mr, Otori stated matter of factly.

Kyoya crossed his arms across his chest, and stared at his father, "Yes, she is very important to me father."

"I want you to break up with her, she will ruin the Otori name, if they find a Otori with a commoner with nothing to give to the family," Yoshio leaned back in his chair, and stared back at his son.

"I am not breaking up with her I love her," The young son slammed his fist onto his fathers dest.

"You choose her, I will cut you off in a heart beat, and give what you been working for to you older brothers," The older Otori walked around his desk, and stood so her was matching his sons glare.

"We'll be out of here withing an hour!" Kyoya walked out of his fathers office, boiling with anger towards the old man, and went to his room.

**-PRESENT-**

Haruhi stared at the man she loved, after he explained everything his dad had said, she squeezed his hand smiling, "You been working hard too be heir to your fathers business."

Kyoya pulled over, and turned to look at the women in front of him, "You said you loved me, right?"

She shifted in her seat, and faced the man next to her, "Of course I love you."

"Enough to stay with me, and trust me," He took her hands, and brought them to his lips, "I have my own separate account, which I have been storig money from the business which I got back from under my fathers as soon as I graduated, and we have transportation. I new something like this would happen, from the first time I realized I was in love with you, so don't worry your worth everything to me you know." He watched as the emotions crossed her face, nervouse, scare, concer, and finally happy.

She looked up at the man she loved, "So where are we going?"

"Well tonight we stay at the Japan Grand Hotel, and start looking for apartments tomorrow?" Kyoya answered, as if it was his daily routine.

"Kyoya Otori, living in an apartment?" Haruhi laughed, as she tried to imagine her love dealing with everyday demestic situation.

"Yes, one between the Ouran Unversity, and Ouran High School," He started driving again towards there hotel.

"Alright, sounds good," Haruhi smiled as she watched him, as he focused on the road in front of him, "You know you really do amaze me, Kyoya."

He smiled as he glanced at her briefly, "As do you my love, as do you."

**A/N: I am sorry for making Mr. Otori seem like a bad guy. I look forward to your reviews. Thanks again for reading.**


	6. Knock! Knock! Knock!

**A/N: I downloaded the OpenOffice software so I hope my spelling, along with everything else is to the readers satisfaction. I really am enjoying writing 'Heartache and Love', and hope to finish it in the next three chapter. You're reviews really are encouraging as well. Thank You, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I am saddened to say, I do not own any of the characters from the 'Manga' series. **

**Chapter Six – Later That Night – Japan Grand Hotel**

Haruhi, stared out the window, as Kyoya was ordering room service for them, "I hope you don't regret this, Kyoya."

"My dear, as long as your by my side, I regret nothing," Kyoya hanged up, and stood behind the woman he loved, "I would had done it all the same, if I had a second chance."

She smiled up at him, before going to the bed, and sitting on the edge, "I know you say that now, but what about your brothers, and sister?"

"They are still my brothers, and loving sister, no matter where I am," He knelt down in front of the woman he loved, and wrapped his arms around her small framer, "I love you, Haruhi."

She rested her forehead against his, and sighed, "I really hope I'm worth all your trouble, Kyoya."

Instead of responding verbally, he instead wrapped his arms tighter around her, and kissed her with all the passion he had within himself. All his love, happiness, desire, and wants went into that kiss. He leaned her back onto the mattress, deepening the kiss, and cautiously permitted his hand to explore her body.

She gasped when she felt his hand slide beneath her blouse, "Kyoya?" She pulled back from the kiss, still resting her hands on his shoulder.

He quickly removed his hand, thinking that he might had frightened her, with his forwardness. He stared down into her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Before he was able to finish his apologies, she had pulled him into another passion filled kiss. She smiled when they parted, to catch there breaths, "It's alright, I wasn't scared, just surprised is all." She ran her fingers through his dark hair, and smiled at him, "I love you, you know that right?"

He leaned in towards her, with a smile meant only for her, and started kissing her along her jawline. One of his hand cradled the back of her neck, while the other grazed her shoulder, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She slowly began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers sending chills through his body, as he felt her fingers against his chest. She let out a soft moan, when she felt his warm breath as he kissed her neck. She stared up into his eyes, his dark brown eyes, piercing into her caramel eye.

He finished removing his shirt, and did the same to her top, before leaning in and kissing her again. Loving the way her bare skin, felt against his, "You're skins so-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Room service!" Came a voice from the other side of the door.

"Forgot about dinner," He groaned, as he pulled himself up off the bed, a little color appearing on his cheek.

Haruhi quickly grabbed her blouse, and threw it back on before Kyoya allowed the Bus-Boy into the room with the food cart. She climbed out of bed, and walked over to the tray, as Kyoya tipped the guy. She watched as the Shadow King closed the door, and walked towards her with a mischievous smirk playing on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He ignored the cart of food, as he walked around and tackled the small girl, "Where were we?"

She squealed as he lifted her up, and brought her back to the bed. She giggled as he quickly removed her top. "What about the food?"

"It could wait," He answered before capturing her lips once again.

**-A Week Later-**

Just like Kyoya planned, they found there apartment, the day after there stay at the hotel. The apartment had a kitchen / dining room, living room, two bedrooms with a patio that you could walk out onto from either room, and a restroom the size of her old room. The apartment was close to Ouran Academy, so it wasn't really considered the commoner part of town, compared to the apartment she lived in with her dad.

"Why don't we place your parents memorial things here," Kyoya, was hanging some of the pictures of the club members at the end of the wall, "I'm a better hammerer then Tamaki." Just as he finished his sentence, the flat of the (now considered weapon) hammer missed the targeted nail, and smashed his thumb, causing him to share every swear word he could think of from the top of his head.

"That sounded painful!" Both twins exclaimed at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi glared at the twins, as she huried over to where the Shadow King was, now leaning against the wall holding his finger.

He glared at the twins, as his girlfriend placed an ice pack on his sore thumb, "Don't you have something else you can do today?"

"Nope, we are here to help." The twins answered, as they danced around.

"Is Kyoya, alright?" Tamaki asked, dropping the dishes to the ground, as he hurried to his best friend, "What happened?"

"The dishes!" Haruhi, glared at the tall blonde, "Those were breakables Tamaki! Baka."

"I like your place, Haru-chan." Hani complemented, as Mori began sweeping up the broken pieces of the plates. "Yeah, nice."

"So how does it feel to live like a commoner, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked calmly, not paying attention to the girl, of Kyoya's annoyed looks.

"Shut Up, Tamaki!" Kyoya went into one of the bedrooms, and slammed the door behind him.

Haruhi, even though upset at the taller blonde's idiocy, just patted his should. "Tamaki, maybe you should go now, thanks for helping us unpack."

She stood by the door, as she said her thanks, and good byes to her friends. "I will make dinner sometime, and invite you guy over, alright?"

"Alright, bye," Both twins gave there friend a hug, before leading Tamaki out with them.

"Bye Haru-chan," Hani wrapped his arms around her waist, and looked up at Mori, "Come on Takashi, time to get home, and have some cake."

Mori looked down at his cousin, and then at Haruhi, "If you need anything call," he patted her hair, and followed his cousin out of the apartment.

After she locked the door behind Mori, she continued setting up the rest of the apartment. Placing the bamboo plants, which Mori had given her earlier, in the center of the table. Then placing some of the pictures on the end tables on either side of the couch, of the Host Club. Then saving the family memorial statues for last, she walked to where Kyoya had suggested placing the somewhat shrine, smiling as she put a picture of both her parents, and one of Mrs. Otori down. She smiled as she looked at the parents pictures, and gave a quick prayer before going into the room which they had planned to use for guest, since her boyfriend locked the door to 'there' shared room.

She pulled down her bottoms, so she could crawl into the bed, and be comfortable as she slept. She was concerned for the man she loved, knowing that no matter how much he said he didn't regret what he did, a small part of him still missed his old life. With those thoughts running through her head, she began to cry into the pillow, 'If I never would had broke that stupid vase, then Kyoya might have what he been working for his whole life.' After what seemed like hours of crying, sleep had finally caught up to her, sending her into a nice slumber. _(Sorry I know this sounds corny.)_

_**-In The Other Room-**_

Kyoya, who had fallen asleep, had woken up to an empty bed. He hadn't meant to snap at his friend. It was just so much had happened, during the last couple of weeks, he couldn't hold his temper today. He look at his thumb, where he was able to see a black, and blues bruising under his thumbnail, 'That damn hammer.'

He looked at the time, reading 3:00am, and sat up in search of his love, 'Where is she?' After they made love for the first time in the Hotel, he had found himself to be more posesive, and protective of her. The only time when he felt the most safe, was when she was lying right beside him. He climbed out of the bed, and started to the guest room, knowing she would most likely be sleeping in there since he had selfishly locked the door during his tantrum. A wave of guilt washed over him, he hated snapping in front of her. He actually didn't like using his emotions in front of anyone. Of course she knew he wasn't mad at her, or even Tamaki for that matter. They were the two people that witnessed when he lost his emotions, more then the others, which made him feel even more upset at himself.

When he got to the guest room, he slid under the covers, and pulled the sleeping girl into his arms. "I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"You don't need to apologize." She rolled over so she was facing him, as she wrapped her arm loosely around his neck, "I know this isn't easy for you," she stroked his raven hair, as she gazed into his eyes.

He gently cupped her face in his hand, as he leaned in, and kissed her, "I want you to know something, cause I already know your blaming yourself for this whole thing," he leaned in, and kissed her forehead, before looking back into her eyes, "I don't regret meeting you, and wouldn't change my life right now for the world."

She smiled warmly at the man she loved, "I feel the same," she laid her head against his chest, and listened to the sounds of his heart, as she fell back to sleep/.

He wrapped his arms a little more tighter around her, and then fell asleep shortly after.

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter. I know it's a little boring. Please give me ideas of what should happen next, if you have ideas. Read & Review!**


	7. Puppy Love!

**PREVIOUSLY**

When he got to the guest room, he slid under the covers, and pulled the sleeping girl into his arms. "I'm sorry, Haruhi."

"You don't need to apologize." She rolled over so she was facing him, as she wrapped her arm loosely around his neck, "I know this isn't easy for you," she stroked his raven hair, as she gazed into his eyes.

He gently cupped her face in his hand, as he leaned in, and kissed her, "I want you to know something, cause I already know your blaming yourself for this whole thing," he leaned in, and kissed her forehead, before looking back into her eyes, "I don't regret meeting you, and wouldn't change my life right now for the world."

She smiled warmly at the man she loved, "I feel the same," she laid her head against his chest, and listened to the sounds of his heart, as she fell back to sleep.

He wrapped his arms a little more tighter around her, and then fell asleep shortly after.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ouran HSHC.**

**Chapter Seven –The Apartment-Two Months Later**

****"I been thinking, Haruhi," Kyoya had his arms wrapped around his lovers waist, as the laid along the couch, and watched the news.

"You're always thinking," Haruhi smiled, as she turned to face the Shadow King. She laughed a little, at the sound he made at her reply. "What were you thinking, love?"

He just shook his head, pretending to be upset with her, "I don't think I want to tell you now." He rolled over her, as he climbed off the couch, and went into the kitchen.

"Alright then, I'll be here if you decide to share your thoughts," She watched him freeze, with his back to her, as he prepared something on the stove. She knew his games, and he knew she knew them.

After about twenty of minutes of the unwanted silence, he finally decided to be the first to give in, "I was thinking, we haven't had out first date yet." He came into the living room, where she was still laying on the couch, and set the two cups tea on the small table.

"We're together everyday, Kyoya." She sat up as he handed her, one of the cups of there warm tea, "We're physically involved, what do you mean a date?"

He laughed at how she use 'physically involved' instead of having sex in her question, "Yes I am aware of us living together, and being," he made quotations with his hands, "physically involved," he ignored the death the mean looking she was sending him, as he continued, "Either way, I still would like to take you on a proper date. Take you somewhere, so I could show you off."

"Oh, where would we go?" Haruhi asked.

"Just be ready tomorrow at 10:00a.m." Kyoya just smirked, as he got up, and headed to there bedroom.

"So you want me to just sleep in the guest room?" The young woman asked, as she headed passed there room to the guest room, "I really-"

Before the could finish her retreat to the guest room, she was lifted off the floor, and rushed into there room. The Shadow King tossed her onto the bed, and pulled the covers over them, as he hovered over her, "You belong here with me always. I should had stated before, that we both need to be ready by 10:00."

She just nodded, with a small smiled playing across her face, "Yeah, less confusing." She rolled onto her side, as he pulled her against his chest, "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight, love," He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, before they fell asleep.

**-The Date-**

"I can't believe you brought me here." Haruhi stared up at the man she loved, when they entered the 'Regional Hometown Product Expo'. The last time she had ever seen him step into a place like this, was when she was only a freshman. The rest of the Host Club, minus her, had abandoned him, and he was lost when he first saw her. She look back at the same guy, which she once considered to be a stuck up snob, and saw the man who she had fallen in love with.

"Oh, and this time, I will be paying for out lunch," He wrapped his arm around her, as he lead her to the same place they had eaten lunch at, "So you know what you want?" He was looking up at thew menu, he made small circles with his thumb, as he held her close to his side.

"I thought this kind of food doesn't appeal to you at all," She wrapped an arm around his waist, and smiled up at him.

He just returned the smile, as he leaned down and kissed her, "I wanted to do something special for you, so I thought why not have our first date, at the very place we spent the day alone."

"Can I take your order?" An all but to happy girl asked asked, as the couple stepped forward. 'Awe he is so cute.'

"I'll order this time," Kyoya stepped forward, ignoring the googly eyes of the work girl, "Yes, **we ** would like one of these, and one of these," he pointed the two pictures from the menu on the counter, and then looked at the sales girl, "That will be all, so no need to try to sale us one of your smoothies, thanks." He handed the now very nervous worker the money, and swiftly stepped aside as they waited for there order. "I ordered the same stuff as last time, I hope you don't mind."

Haruhi just smiled, he lead her to an empty table, this time sitting beside her instead of across. "You really did give this date some thought, didn't you?"

"I wanted it to be special. I don't find these places as revolting as before, now that the circumstances are different," He smiled as he fed her one of the fries, before she could question what he meant, he continued what he was saying, "Meaning that I'm in love with you, and you are in love with me. I'm not living to make my father pleased, but living to make you pleased."

"Oh, Kyoya!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with all the love she felt, neither one of the caring who saw them.

After they finished eating there lunch, the two started walking around the Expo, hand in hand. They got some of the melon snacks, from the same place he had gotten them last time for the twins, and Tamaki. He bought her some sun dresses, flip flop sandals, he even found a ceramic bowl, which he wanted because it had a tiger painted on the inside. They eventually made it up to the pet store, and he almost laughed, at how much the woman he loved was acting like a child as she pet all the puppies.

She was sitting on her knees, as she played with one of the puppies. "Isn't he cute Kyoya?" The puppy she was holding was a chocolate lab, from what the sign displayed, and it was a male pure bred.

He just knelt down behind her, and smiled, "It is something." Just as he was getting ready to stand up, another puppy jumped on him, causing him to fall back on his bottom, "Hey!" He started laughing once the shock of being tackle by a puppy wear off, The puppy had black fluffy fur, with white along the stomach, and they sign said it was a Chow, and it to was a male. "You know, we are allowed to have at least three pets, as long as they are under eighty pounds."

She looked at her boyfriend, as he played with the puppy, and then looked at the puppy she was holding, "I guess it would be nice to have company, when you have you late classes." She laughed at the smile she received to her confirmation, "They are cute little guys after all."

After the saleswomen, who had been listening to the two from a far, approached the young couple with a smile, "Can I help you?"

Kyoya stood up, and smiled at the saleslady, "Yes, we would like to take these two."

"Oh, I am so happy to hear that," The lady smiled down at the puppies, "We would have needed to take them too the pound, if they didn't get adopted soon. No one wants to buy them, when they more then two months old," the lady sighed, but then smiled at the young man in front of her, "You will need leashes, and food bowls for them."

"You guys deliver stuff right?" Kyoya as as he went a picked two thick leather leash, and collars. "We wont have enough room, for what I would like to get the puppies."

"Oh yes, we can deliver what ever you need, we can even drop the puppies off for you when we close. Just make a list sir," The Saleslady smiled as she followed the couple around, as they picked everything they Kyoya thought, would be needed for the dog.

"Honey, you picked the collars, leashes, two beds, and the bowls already." Haruhi took a breath for a moment, "But I draw the line at outfits, for them."

Kyoya looked at the his girlfriend, as he held one of the outfits, giving it a second look, "Oh, I must had spent to much time with Tamaki, if I was about to buy those dogs clothing," he turned around, and smiled at the lady, "Here is the items, and my address. Just tell me how much everything, and delivery it, and I will cover it."

After the two were finished with there purchase, and giving the lady the info on where to drop the puppies off, they were off. They looked at a couple more shop on the way back to the car, before heading back home.

**-Otori Mansion-**

_(I don't know the Otori brothers names, so I am just making it up, the oldest is Nik, and the second is Akito. I am making them not as much of a jerk, as there father.)_

"I still can't believe father actually kicked out brother out of the house, just because he chose the nice girl over the business." Nik Otori, the oldest son of the Otori brothers was in the parlor, with his other brother, and sister.

"I can't believe little brother actually stood up to father," The middle son explained, with a huge grin. "Hey, maybe we should go see how our brothers doing, tomorrow." He looked over at where there sister, Fuyumi, was sitting quietly.

"Fuyumi, my dear sister," Nik slowly made his way, towards where his sister was now watch him a little nervous, "You have the address, to where they are staying don't you?"

Akito, came and stood on the other side of there little sister, "Come on, we need Kyoya to know, that we approve of what he did."

The only daughter, just rolled her eyes, and sighed before speaking. "Alright, I will message Kyoya, and tell him that we'll be visiting him tomorrow after his classes. Three is alright for you guys right?"

The two old brothers, just hugged there little sister, and nodded.

"I did want to drop of some of the dishes, that we don't use anymore, " Fuyumi kissed each her brothers cheeks, as she left left the parlor talking to herself, "I can probably give Haruhi some more clothes, and I do have that old per-"

The two older Otori brothers just went back to what they were doing before.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, and please review. I liked you ideas, and look forward to more...**


	8. Ding Dong! The Gangs All Here!

**PREVIOUSLY**

"I did want to drop of some of the dishes, that we don't use anymore, " Fuyumi kissed each her brothers cheeks, as she left left the parlor talking to herself, "I can probably give Haruhi some more clothes, and I do have that old per-"

The two older Otori brothers just went back to what they were doing before.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Yeah, to answer one of the reviewers, I was writing as if the last part about the two father Betting on who would marry the girl, never happened. Only reason I used reference from the 'Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out' was because I want to show how much Kyoya, had grown...thanks for the reviews though. You guys truly inspire me to want to write more...**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from the Ouran HSHC.**

**Chapter Eight – The Apartment – Later On The Same Day**

"So what should we name them?"

"They are feisty, I don't know?"

"I hope we didn't do something stupid."

"How can you say that, they're so darling."

"Well then what should we call them?"

"I think we should call the Chow, Ash," Kyoya, and Haruhi, were sitting on the couch, as they watch the there newest family members play with each other on the carpet. He laughed as one of them bit the others tale, "His fur is an ash color."

Haruhi smiled as she looked at the puppy now known as , Ash, "Yeah, that is a perfect name for him. So does this mean, I get to name the lap?"

"Sure," Kyoya kissed the top of his girlfriends head, before scooting to the floor to play with the puppies.

"I think I'll name the Lab, Coco," She laid against the couch, as she watched the three play in front of her, "I never thought you like pets."

"It's not that I never liked pets, it's just father wouldn't let us have dogs." He was now leaning back against the foot of the couch, as the two puppies snuggled to either side of him. "By the way, my siblings are going to be here tomorrow after three, my brothers were on vacation so they thought they would see how I am living." He looked back behind him, where his love was laying on the couch, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not, I think it would be nice having them over," She ran her fingers through his hair, as rested his head against the couch, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just remembered the Host Club were coming over tomorrow," He removed his glasses, then set them on the small table, and closed his eyes, "Well I guess I will pick some food up, on the way home. I don't need us to worry about cooking, since we will be warn out with all the company."

"Oh, I almost forgot to thank you for the date, I had fun," She climbed off the edge of the couch, and crawled next to him. "It was fun," She leaned in to kiss him, before standing up, and going to the kitchen.

**-The Twins House-**

"I still don't know why, you guys are making a big deal of this." Tamaki was visiting the twins, because they wanted to make sure the King didn't say anything stupid, to cause Haruhi, and Kyoya, to kick everyone out of there apartment tomorrow.

"Because last time we were visiting, and helping unpack there place, you dropped almost all there dishes-" Started Kaoru. Hikaru added, "and you pretty much called Kyoya, a commoner. So we don't want you to rub the new life style, in there face."

"So what does me having to come here, have anything to do with tomorrow?" The King stood, staring at the twins expectantly.

The twins just gave a mischievous look to each other, before turning to the Host King, "It's time for 'Torture The Boss' time'!"

Tamaki's screams would be heard all through the house.

**The Next Day – Kyoya & Haruhi - **

"SHIT!"

Haruhi, who had been doing her best to clean the front room before there company arrived, dropped everything when she heard Kyoya scream from the bathroom. She looked down at the Ash, "What do you think is wrong with that man?" She hurried to the bathroom, and opened the door, only to stop and laugh at the image in front of her.

Kyoya glared at her, as he tried to get the, now wet puppy out of the bath tub. "I was relaxing in the tub, and then your dog comes charging in here!"

She started laughing louder, when Ash started jumping around, and barking at the his brother in the tub. "I'm sorry honey," She walked over, and tried to pull the lab out of the tab, but found it a little difficult since she was laughing to hard. "Lab's like water." She finally calmed down enough, and got the puppy out of the water, then leaned against the tub to look at her flushed boyfriend, "You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

He looked at her, as if she had gone crazy or something, "I think I am going to start putting your dog outside when I need to take a bath."

"Or here's a though, dear." She giggled at the look he gave her, "Maybe your should close the door, when taking your baths." She leaned in, and kissed him on the mouth gently, "It was pretty-" She was pulled into the tub, before she was able to finish her sentence.

He smiled as she glared at him, "What?"

"We are-" Before she was able to finish another sentence, Coco had jumped into the bathtub once again, "DAMN DOG!"

"Awe, but labs like water," He stated in his mocking voice, as he started to laugh this time.

A very wet, and annoyed Haruhi just hurried out of the the bathroom, not caring that her boyfriend was calling her to get Coco out. "I need to change clothes now," she waited until, Ash, who had been following her, came into the bedroom before she closed the door to change. Once she was change, she knelt down at pet the Chow puppy, with a little smile, "Welcome to my world, Ash."

A few minutes later, Kyoya came into the room, with a wet Coco, right on his tail. He glared down at the Lab, as he got dressed for there company, "She's the one that picked you, I picked your friend, remember?"

Coco, just gave his mast a lopsided look, as he watched his own move around the room.

Haruhi, came into the room, and crawled onto the bed sleepily. "I need to rest for a little bit."

"Are you alright?" A now concerned boyfriend, came and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just tired, I had two tests, and another tomorrow," She closed her eyes, as she felt her boyfriend rubbing her back softly. "Wake me up when everyone gets here, and the sushi is in the fridge, In made a seaweed salad to go with the sushi for everyone."

He smiled as he leaned in, and kissed her cheek, "Alright, my love."

**-Ding Dong! The Gangs All Here-**

"So, this place isn't half bad, little brother" Akito, Nik, and Fuyumi, were the first one to arrive at the apartment. They walked from room, to room looking at every little thing of the apartment, in search of some flaw.

"Thank you, Akito." Kyoya had just finished putting the dogs out, before his older siblings had arrive, he noticed his sister, and Nik carrying some bags, and a box. "What is all that?"

Akito went straight to the couch, after checking each area of the apartment.

Nik set his things on the floor, beside the front door, and joined his brother on the couch, "Fuyumi, had some crap she wanted to bring for you two," he looked around from where he sat, and then looked back to his little brother, "Where is Fujioka, Haruhi anyways?" He had met his brothers girlfriend, when she had first moved into the Otori mansion, after her fathers death. He had talked about some medical things, and what happened when costumers decided to sue doctors (not him though). "I threw in some books, on Medical Law, for her to glance on when she has time."

"She's actually taking a nap," Kyoya, started towards the bedroom, "She told me to wake her, when our company arrive-"

"Kyoya, don't wake her up yet, it's just us." Fuyumi hurried to her brother, and pulled him back into the living. "Sit down."

"Hey, you have dogs." Akito jumped out of his seat, and hurried to the sliding window, which lead out to the patio, "What are there name?"

"Haruhi names the Lab, Coco, and the Chow's name is one I chose, Ash," Kyoya sat on the arm of the chair his sister had just been seated in, "So how is our father?"

"He still thinks you're just going through a phase, moving out an everything," Nik answered, almost in a laughing tone. "He has been avoiding us, almost afraid we might take after you, and leave home as well."

"Father even stopped talking about me marrying different cooperate leaders sons," Fuyumi, who was unable to just sit still for more then five minutes at a time, was now starting tea up in the kitchen.

"The other friend, from the Host Club were coming for a visit as well, right?" Akito asked, as he went back to his spot on the couch. "Mori, Honey, Kaoru, Hikaru, and that idiot friend of your, Tamaki, right?"

"Akito, that isn't very nice," Fuyumi accused, trying not to laugh. She had met him a few times, and listened to him play the piano, which cause her brothers to cry. The hardly ever liked to think ill thoughts towards others, if it could be helped.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Fuyumi, if you don't mind, can you answer the door while I wake Haruhi," Kyoya asked, as he went into his bedroom, to where his lover was still asleep. He was able to hear his siblings, and the Host Club greet one another from the living room. He sat next to a sleeping Haruhi, and gently shook her shoulder, "Wake up, love."

"I'm tired," She rolled over, so her back was now facing him.

"Honey, we have company," Kyoya leaned in closer, and started kissing her jawline, "Come now, you can sleep after they leave."

Haruhi opened her eyes slowly, and glared at her boyfriend. "Company?"

"Yes, company. My siblings, and our friends are here," Kyoya, helped his girlfriend sit up, as she held onto his shoulder.

After about five minutes, Kyoya, and Haruhi, came out of the room, to visit the guest.

Fuyumi, hurried to her hostess, and pulled her into the kitchen, "I heard about Tamaki, and the dishes he broke last time her was here, so I brought you some from the mansion we don't use anymore." She started pulling out a lot of, what would be considered to fancy to Haruhi, china with different patterns. "I know it's not much, but-"

Haruhi smiled at the older girl, and wrapped an arms around her, "Thank you, Fuyumi. They're beautiful."

The other girl smiled, as she wrapped both her arms around the other girl, "I am so glad my brother found you."

"Hey, Haruhi, what are these bags by the door?" Kaoru, was leaning against the counter, as he placed one of the bags on the kitchen floor, "Did you go shopping?"

Haruhi looked at her friend, a little confused, "I don't know what-"

"Oh, I had some clothes I didn't wear anymore," Fuyumi interrupted, as she quickly snatched the bag from the younger twins hand, "I'll put the clothes in you room."

"It's a good thing Hikaru, is outside playing with you dogs, otherwise he would have the clothes sprawled out all over you kitchen floor," Kaoru, just shrugged at his young friend, before picking up the other bag and following Fuyumi into the room.

Haruhi just smiled as she followed the twin, and her husbands sister into the room, 'I think if I would consider either twin my best friend, it would definitely be Kaoru, he is so much more easy going then Hikaru.' She laughed as the three of them started too go through the new clothes, she enjoyed the company, of the younger twin. She also enjoyed having the female company of Fuyumi, and that was saying a lot since she didn't like to many girls.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Hani, was hear from the living room.

"Haruhi made some seaweed salad, and sushi," Kyoya had answered, as he walked to the fridge, and pulled the treys, and bowls out. "We though it would be easier, if everyone just ate as they saw fit."

"I'm impressed little brother, you are doing better then father would predicted," Nik, was patting his youngest brothers back, when the three emerged from the bedroom.

Fuyumi, was heard sniffling from Haruhi's right, obviously not use to her brothers showing to much affection towards one another in there fathers house, "Never seen Nik, give any affection towards Akito, or father."

"Really?" Both Haruhi, and Kaoru questioned in unison, was they watched the Shadow King, and the oldest brother interact.

Hani, looked slightly disappointed, as he scanned the counter with food, "No cake?"

Mori just placed a hand on his cousins shoulder, "Mitsukuni, that's not nice."

"It's for after we all eat the sushi, and salad," Haruhi answered calmly, as she went and sat down between, Akito, and Tamaki, on the couch. "I bought a strawberry ice-cream cake."

Hani, quickly grabbed a plate, and filled a plate full of the salad,"Okay. After we eat this, can we have the cake?"

Kyoya, just shook his head, only his girlfriend could get the small Senpai to eat something healthy, "Everyone, help yourself."

Nik, sat down next to Haruhi, as Tamaki got up to get his plate, he looked at the young girl, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate some salad, when I was preparing it earlier, got home early because there were exams," Haruhi smiled up at Nik. When she had first seen all the brothers together, she had noticed the difference in appearance of each brother.

Nik was taller, wider shouldered, lighter skin, and long hair, which he kept back in a ponytail, and his eyes were almost blue as a crystal. Akito was shorter, and had a slightly tanner skin tone, with the same eyes as the older brother, only he was staulkie (not fat, just wider built) and had spiked short hair. Kyoya was the second tallest, glasses, light skin like his older brother, and eyes so dark, they looked more black, then brown. At least those were the differences she noticed between the three Otori's appearances. They were, when away from there father, very easy going.

Nik had noticed the fatigue appearance of the girl, and pressed his hand to her forehead, "You don't look to good, have you been sleeping alright?"

She gently brushed the oldest Otori's hand from her forehead, and smiled, "Yeah, just been studying, and taking test at school."

This didn't satisfy the oldest boy, "Alright, well just to humor me, why don't I pick you up tomorrow, and take you to the hospital with me. I have to get some paper work there anyways, and I would feel better knowing your alright," he looked over towards his younger brother, who was sitting on the floor, beside there sister, "Do you mind if I kidnap your girlfriend tomorrow?"

"Kidnap?" Kyoya looked at his sister, who just looked at, with just as much confusion as him.

"I just want to give her a check up, cause she doesn't seem like her normal self." Nik ignored the glare he was receiving from the girl next to him.

"Yeah, we noticed as well, Haruhi," Kaoru stated, not wanting to look her in the face.

"She's been falling asleep in class, and even passed out last week, on the way to the cafeteria." Hikaru, added, quickly, as he leaned against his brother.

"You guys, why do you make a big deal out of everything?" Haruhi questioned, as she quickly got up, passed everyone on the way to the bedroom.

"I noticed she has been more tired lately," Kyoya sighed, he looked at his older brother, "Yeah, you can kid-" Before he was able to finish, there was a soft thud from the other room.

Kyoya, and Nik, who were the quickest to react to the sound, hurried into the bedroom to see Haruhi, passed out at the foot of the bed. "Haruhi?"

**A/N: I am really getting into writing this story. I hope you like reading it, even though I am becoming slightly predictable. Please Read & Review!**


	9. Things Are Changing Part 1

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I appreciate all of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ouran HDHC.**

**Chapter Nine – The Hospital**

Nik saw his little brother looking out the window, when he entered Haruhi's room, and then saw the girl in question sitting crossed legged reading a magazine. "So I got the results, and perhaps you should sit down." He had his eyes on his little brother, "Kyoya?"

The youngest Otori to a seat beside his girlfriend, on the edge of her bed. "What's going on?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Haruhi, you're pregnant." The oldest Otori answered, he focus more on the young woman, "That mean you have to take good care of your self, and set appointments to see me once a month, or Akito. Unless you would prefer a woman doctor, which in that case I can recommend a wonderful doctor."

The young woman only nodded, and the man holding her squeezed her tighter.

Kyoya turned his attention back to his brother, "How far along is she?"

"We could find out, why don't you lay down, and we could do an ultrasound." Nik walked to the couples side, once he had set up the machine. He smiled down at the young woman, as he prepared to put the cool gel over her stomach, "This is cold."

Haruhi giggle, causing the two guys to smile, she had her focus on the screen now. Her expression seemed to go back to neutral. "It looks like a peanut with eyes."

"Well that is normal, for being six weeks," Nik laughed as he listened to the young woman's choosing of words. "We sill won't be able to tell the sex at this time."

"How can I be so stupid?" Haruhi mumbled after the oldest Otori had left, she looked over at where her boyfriend was standing, looking at the window. "I'm sorry."

Surprise at hearing an apology, Kyoya hurried back to his girlfriends side, and wrapped her in his arms. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because we messed up, I should had remembered to-" She was caught off guard, when she felt her boyfriends warm lips against her.

He pulled from the kiss, and rested his forehead against her, "If I recall, it took both of us, for this to happen." He place another gentle kiss to her temple. "We'll get through this, together."

"I just received a scholarship, to attend Ouran University. How will I be able to attend classes, when I have a child?" She placed her hand, over her stomach. "It still seems like a dream."

"This baby is us, and we'll thrive through this, alright?" Kyoya helped his wife off of the examining bench, and lead her out of the room. "I will always be there for you, and the child. As for school, I already filled the paper work to do classes online."

"You're classes are online?" She looked at him surprised, "Why did you do that, we didn't even know I was pregnant."

"Well I manage to by another company from under my father, so I would need to have my schedule open for business interactions. I thought online would be better, because I would still be able finish school, and run a business at the same time. We could hire a day-to-day nanny nanny for when your in classes, and I get business meetings out of time." He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, as they went into the elevator.

"I guess if you don't have any doubts, then I should trust you." Haruhi leaned against her boyfriend, as he wrapped his arm tighter around her waist. "Good thing I only have three months of school left."

**-The Otori Mansion- Later On The Same Night-**

"So you three visited your younger brother, I heard?" Yoshio had his back turned towards his three eldest, as they entered the room, after returning to the mansion from visiting his youngest son.

"Yes father," Nik answered, already knowing the real reason the three siblings were called into there fathers study.

"Even though you pretty much threw our brother out father, he is still our brother," Fuyumi answered, she had always been able to speak her mind, to her father. She was the most comfortable around him. "They are doing well, in case you have been wondering."

"Fuyumi, that's not the real reason father called us in here," He glared at the back of his fathers head.

"Akito is right, is he not father?" The oldest son crossed his arms, across his chest.

Mr. Otori turned around to face his three children, annoyance showing all across his face. "Do I need to remind you sons, who you are speaking to?" He looked at his daughter for a moment, "You may be excused Fuyumi."

Fuyumi just took the opportunity to sit at the sofa, which was located next to her fathers desk. "Well then who else would keep you guys from murdering one another?"

Akito laughed a little, but then stopped at the death look his father was sending him, "Father, our youngest brother is doing really well for himself."

"I heard that Miss Fujioka, has to be escorted to the hospital." Yoshio looked at his oldest son, waiting for confirmation, "You treated her? Right?"

"And there we have it," Nik started, as he finally took a seat next to his sister, "Yes father, Haruhi, had passed out while we were visiting. From what her friends, plus our brother, and I noticed today she hasn't been feeling will for over a months."

Yoshio took a seat behind his desk, as he open a folder, "One of the head doctors had delivered Miss Fujioka's medical results from today, would you care for me to share the news?" He threw the folder across the room, and turned to glare once again at his children. "I forgot, you already know, is that right Nik?"

Akito walked over to retrieve the files his father had almost hit him with, and handed it over to his oldest brother, "Isn't there some law about patient confidentiality, and not being allowed to break the trust of the patient?"

"Yes father, Akito is right. Although you might run hospitals, it still gives you no right to collect the files from patients, without authorization." Nik stood to his feet, and walked over to his father, "If you really mus know, Haruhi is a little over a month along. She is going to finish her schooling, and go to Ouran University to start studying to be a lawyer." He walked to the door, and paused for a moment, "By the way father, I have been offered a position to be the Head Doctor in France, I have yet given my answer." With that said, the oldest left his fathers study.

"Well I am going on a little vacation, I will see you in a couple weeks," Akito wrapped his arms around his sister, who was now standing, and then left the two alone.

"So this is where it ends, my children all betray me?" Yoshio was now speaking in a calmer voice, as he addressed his daughter.

Fuyumi turned to face her father, taken back at his comment. "We are not the ones to have betrayed you father, you betrayed us the day you made Kyoya choose." She bowed her head, as she started to leave, "You know how to make things right, father."

Yoshio watched as his daughter closed the door behind her, and just sat back into his chair. He looked at the picture of his 'late' wife, and sighed, "I really with you were here, love," he smiled a little, "But then again, you would had been on our children side, wouldn't you dear?"

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, even thought it was short. I hope to read your wonderful reviews.**


	10. Unneeded Audience

**A/N: I would like to take the time to thank everyone for you wonderful reviews. They all are really encouraging, and motivational.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from OHSHC.**

**Chapter Ten ~ Same Day**

"Was there something else you needed father?" Nik was lounging his room, watching a medical channel, when Yoshio entered his oldest sons room.

"So you are seriously thinking about going to work at another medical provider, and leave everything I built in hopes to give to you, and your brothers one day?" Yoshio sat at a sofa across his eldest son.

"I won't make any decisions until after my niece or nephew is born, Haruhi has asked for me to care for her," Nik turned the volume to the television on mute, and turned to give his father full contact. "Do you think mother would had agree with you father, when you made Kyoya choose between love and what you offered?"

Yoshio just looked down, which surprised his eldest son, he folded his hands over his lap, "I know she would be disappointed with me, for tearing our family apart." His expression suddenly changed back to his usual emotionless expression. "But Kyoya chose some girl, instead of his family. Your grandfather raised us to put our family first, before -"

"Do you actually ever hear yourself speak? I know you, and mom were arranged, and you planned to have your children arranged as well, but I have news for you." Nik just glared at his father, as he took a breath. "Haruhi, and Kyoya have made themselves into a family, the day he left this place. He takes care of Haruhi, and is planning to be there for his child. He is going to be the father, which he never had as an example."

Yoshio got ready to argue, but instead just stormed out of his oldest sons room, slamming the door behind him.

Nik smirked as he leaned back, and turned his volume back on, 'Dad, you're always going to be stuck in your way,' he started to think, he smiled as he laid across his couch, and watch the medical channel again, 'But for mothers sake, I hope you come to realize you're the one in the wrong this time.'

**-The Fujioka / Ootori Household – Ten Weeks Later**

"Honey, why are the dogs food dishes in the restroom?" Kyoya stared down at the to bowls, filled with dog kibble. He just wanted to go to the restroom, and almost tripped over Ash, as he made his way to the toilet.

Haruhi was laying on the sofa, with Coco by her side, didn't even bother to move to answer her boyfriend. "The dog food smells, and it's raining outside!"

"Oh," Was all the raven haired man said, as if it made since. He had gotten use to his girlfriend odd actions, so he didn't push the subject, even though he couldn't think of a good reason for the dog dishes to be in the restroom. Although, it was kind of awkward having the Chow watch him, as he tried to do his business. "I love you dear, and I love our K-9 companions, but I really don't enjoy them watching me do my business." Before he was able to say anything else, his girlfriend came into the restroom, grabbed the dog bowls while mumbling something rude about her boyfriend, and rushing once again out of the restroom.

"ASH COME!" She shouted from the front room, causing her boyfriend, and the dog to jump.

When Kyoya came out of the restroom, he found his girlfriend back on the couch, with both dogs laying beside one another next to the sliding door. 'Probably wishing they were outside in the rain, instead of in the battle zone.' he gave the two dogs a sympathetic glance, before joining his wife on the sofa, "Do you want something to eat?"

She turned and stared at the man, as if he had gone mental or something. "You sat down, which has me thinking you won't want to get up any time soon, and then ask if I want something to eat," She just rolled her eyes, as she started rubbing her lower back.

He scooted closer towards her, so her legs were now resting on his lap, as he started to massage her back for her. "You know I don't mind doing things for you, love. I could be in a business meeting with the American president, and I would leave that meeting to bring you a toothpick if you asked me to," he started to rub her leg with his other hand. "So please don't think I will be mad if you asked me to get you something."

She smiled at him, as she placed her hand over her stomach, "I'm sorry about the way I been behaving towards you. Don't worry though, the twins don't even touch me, until they know what mood I'm in. I dumped Hikaru's lunch tray on his lap, just because the noise he was making while he slurped his soup. I really don't like being so emotional."

Kyoya started to laugh, but quickly turned into a cough, when his girlfriend glared at him. "Something got stuck in my throat."

"If you weren't so brilliant at massaging my back, I would tell you to go away." She turned her focus on the two dogs, as they inched there way over to the couple.

"Yes, you would tell me to get away from you, only to wake me up at three in the morning to molest me." He didn't bother to hide his amusement.

She blushed a little, "Kyoya, keep your voice down." She glanced at the dogs, and then back at the man beside her.

He just smiled. "Honey, who are the dogs going to tell? There other K-9 friends?"

The brunette just groaned, as she sat up, and stood to go towards there room, "Shut up!"

"Splendid," He crawled onto the floor, and sat between the Lab, and Chow, "Just five more months of this," he patted both companions on there heads, "At least you guys are on my side, right?"

Both dogs got to there paws, and walked into the bedroom, leaving there master sitting alone on the floor.

"Traitors!" The man glared at his retreating dogs, before he got to his own feet to follow suite.

**-The Next day – Doctor Appointment **

"How have you been feeling, Haruhi?" Nik asked, as he watched the screen, where his niece or nephew was moving around.

"My back was sore, but other then that, everything is fine," She glanced over at her boyfriend, who was sitting in the chair, before looking at Nik. "Can you tell the sex of the baby yet?"

"You are about four months, so I think if we're lucky, we will be able to tell," Nik watched as his younger brother stood, and came to the expecting mothers side. "How are you doing, Kyoya?"

Kyoya was now watching the screen, and smiled as his girlfriend took his hand, "I'm doing well, I enjoyed doing the online courses, I could do my work without all the other students distracting me." He brought his girlfriends hand to her lips to kiss, "Haruhi starts her online courses after this winter break."

"Well I am really pleased to hear everything is working out for the two of you," He smiled at the two, before looking back at the screen, still smiling, "I am sure my niece will be real proud of her parents as well."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she heard the oldest Otori brother mention of niece, she smiled at her boyfriend, "Kyoya, we're going to have a little girl."

He smiled as he leaned down, and kissed her softy on her crown. "I love you," he placed his hand over her stomach, "Both of you."

She smiled as she placed her hands over his, "We love you to," she turned and looked at Nik, "Same time, same place nice month?"

Nik just smiled at his young brother, and the future mother of his niece, "I'll be here, same time same place." He helped the young mother up, once the examination was complete, he smiled at her, "But I was hoping the five of us might be able to do lunch some time next week."

Kyoya looked at his girlfriend, who nodded with a smile, before smiling back at his brother, "I think that should be fine, just message me about about the time, and place."

Nik kissed the brunettes cheek, and patted his brothers arm, "I will do that, take your time," with that he had left the room.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I apologize if the chapter wasn't so long. Feel free to give suggestions.**

"


	11. Paint Fumes Are Bad

**A/N: I hope you all like this chapter, it's a little sad I am sorry to say. I also would like to say thank you to all my reviewers I appreciate all of them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ouran HSHC...**

**- Chapter Eleven – The Otori / Fujioka Apartment – One Month Later**

Haruhi stood in the center of the freshly painted pink room, and smiled as she rubbed her stomach. She had painted purple, and blue pastel flowers once the pink had dried enough, so now the room look like a little girls room. She smiled as she imagined the child, who would occupy the room in four months. "Your daddy did a beautiful job, little girl."

"Haruhi, if you come into this room one more time, we will go to a hotel," Kyoya grabbed the woman he loved by the hand, and lead her out of the room, "The fumes are not good for you to inhale," he helped her take a seat on the couch, as he went and closed the door.

"The room is dry, you can barely smell the pain now," She whined as he came back into the room, she sighed when her boyfriend gave her a warning look, "Fine, I won't go into the room," a smile crossed her face as she stood up, and walked to where the young man was standing, "You did a beautiful job, with the flowers."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his forehead against hers, "I am happy you like my paint job, but please stop sneaking into the room. I don't want to take any chances." He had read somewhere on one of the internet sites, that pregnant women should avoid any type of paint fumes, along with a lot of other things.

She smiled as she pulled his face down, and kissed him, smiling as she felt his hand on her stomach, "She is kicking a lot more, especially when I wake up in the morning." She rested her head against his chest, "I just hope she keeps this schedule, through out the rest of the pregnancy, and hopefully when she is born. I heard that some woman are up all night, because of there baby kicking."

"Oh," He smirked as he leaned in, and kissed her again, "I hope so as well. I know one this for sure, between the two of us, this child is going to be brilliant."

She smiled as she thought of a little girl, with a pile of books all scattered throughout her room, as she read in the center of the pile, "I hope she has your color hair, and eyes."

He ran his finger up, and down her arm, as he held her close, "I just-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The two jumped at the sound of the phone, beside the couch. Kyoya looked at the time at his clock, and groaned when he noticed it was after eleven in the evening, "Why can't that blonde idiot call at a descent hour," he clicked the speaker button, and snapped at the person he assumed was calling. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS TAMAKI!" He paled when he heard his sister voice.

"Kyoya, it Fuyumi. Father is in the hospital, he had a heart attach." His sister sounded like she had been crying, which he already knew she probably was.

"Is he alright?" Kyoya asked in almost a whisper, he was watching his girlfriend hurry to the room to get changed, and come back out with bother there coats.

"The doctor said he-" She couldn't finish her sentence, she started crying again. The phone seemed to shuffle, as if it was being passed to someone else. "Kyoya, this is Akito. Nik is sitting in the room with father, they don't think he's going to make it, come down here." Then the phone went dead.

Haruhi was already standing at the door, as she reached his coat out to him, "Kyoya, let's hurry."

**- The Hospital -**

They were half way to the hospital, in less then ten minutes. None of them were saying anything, not know what could be said. This was something none of the Otori siblings had expected, there father had always seemed to strong, almost invincible to them.

Haruhi next to him in the passenger seat, rubbing her small swollen stomach, as she stared out the window. "Kyoya?" She was crying, he was able to tell by the soft tone in her voice

He placed a his free hand on her stomach, "I'll be alright, Nik told you not to stress to much, remember."

"Your father is lying in a hospital bed, and-" She couldn't speak anymore, as her emotions became to strong for her words.

Another ten minutes later, they were in an elevator going up to the tenth floor. Where all the patients stayed, who had some type of heart problem, and were waiting for surgery, transplants, or to meet there makers. This was the same place there mother had been, when she was dieing.

Haruhi pulled out of his grasp, and looked over towards the waiting room, she patted his shoulder reassuringly, "I'll be over there alright, you need to be with you siblings, and father right now." She noticed he was about to protest, so she placed a hand over his mouth, "Plus I should be sitting down anyways, my feet hurt," she lied.

He didn't question, since she knew her body better then him, when it came to being pregnant. He leaned in, and kissed her forehead, "I will come check on you, alright."

"Don't worry about me, I am sure I will find a magazine to occupy myself with," She smiled as she walked towards the waiting room.

Kyoya made sure she was alright, before he went to where his father, and siblings were in the hallway. He hurried over to the three, and wrapped an arm around Fuyumi, as he looked at his oldest brother, "How much time does he have? Are they sure they can't do anything? When did this-"

Akito placed a hand on his younger brothers shoulder, and gave a weak smiled, "This is his third heart attack, and he doesn't have enough time to find a donor," he noticed his younger brothers confused expression, "He never told us about his heart attacks, when they occurred, he had his receptionist tell us he was at a meeting out of town."

"Only reason we found out about this heart attack, was because I walked into his office to find him on the floor," Nik looked back into there fathers room, then back at his younger brother, "Where is Ha-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Otori?" A doctor came out of there fathers room, and looked at Nik. "His heart rate is dropping, I don't think he will make it through the night. Now is the time to say your goodbyes." she rubbed the oldest brothers arm concernedly, and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Nik."

"Thanks, Mandy, for everything." He smiled a little at the young doctor, as he made the same gesture as she had with his arm as she walked away. He noticed his siblings staring at his confusedly, but chose to ignore there looks. "Get Haruhi, when Fuyumi called earlier, it was him who wanted you both to come to the hospital. I think he knows his times coming to an end," he wrapped a comforting arm around his sister waist, as the three oldest siblings walked into the room.

Kyoya nodded as he turned to go get his girlfriend, finding her sitting on one of the sofa, talking to her stomach, "Haruhi, my brother said that father wanted you, and I both at his bedside, He is isn't expected to make it through the night."

Haruhi nodded as she walked over to the man, and wrapped an arm around his waist as he lead her to Yoshio Otori's room. She gasped when she saw the older man in the bed, connected to different machines, last time she seen someone in this situation, was when her mother was in the hospital. "Kyoya," she turned to try to leave, but froze when someone said her name.

"Fujioka, Haruhi. Come here please." Yoshio called in a weak voice, from where he was lying.

The young woman looked up at her boyfriends siblings, as they gestured for her to come forward, smiling gently to let her know they were alright with her being in the room. She looked down at there father, as he stared up at her.

He reached and took the young woman's hand, as he held his own daughters hand as well, "I am a foolish man, and I ask that you to forgive me for what I had tried to make my younger son give up," he closed his eyes, as he tried to catch as much breath as he was able to, "My son chose love, something I once fought for when I was his age, and met his mother. The years, I have raised my children to work for what I earn, I never taught them what was the most important in life. You showed my youngest son there was more then a name, money, and power, in life. By his actions, my other children," he stared at each of his children, memorizing each of there features, "they learned what you had showed my Kyoya, love is more important, and I was wrong." He squeezed both girls hands, he looked at his daughter, who had tears coming down her face, "Fuyumi, you too have always showed love, which was why it was so easy for you to see the good in Kyoya's relationship with Fujioka Haruhi. You're brother went by your example, even though you were still young yourself when your mother died, you did what your mother would had done for her children. Thank you for not being afraid to stand up to me, when you knew I was wrong." He looked at all his children, and gave a small, but proud smiled, "I always have loved each of my children, and nothing ever changed that." With those words he closed his eyes, and the line on his heart machine went flat causing the noise to echo through the hall.

Fuyumi turned, and wrapped her arms around her two older brothers, as Haruhi turned and embraced her boyfriend.

Nik watched as Ama (the doctor) came into the room, and turned the machines off, "Thank you, Mandy," he looked at Akito, as he kissed his sisters crown, "Why don't you take Fuyumi home, I will join you guys when I am finished with the paper work."

Fuyumi pulled out of Akito's arm, and walked around the bed to wrap her arms around her younger brother, and his girlfriend, "I love you guys," she stroked the younger girls hair, as she looked up at her younger brother, "You guys come by tomorrow, bring Ash, and Coco, because I think it would be better if you stayed, until after the funeral." She kissed bother there cheeks, before joining Akito, who was already waiting by the door, "We'll see you later."

Nik walked over and wrapped his arms around his younger brother, and Haruhi, "Make sure to get some rest," he kissed the crown of the young woman, and did the same to his brother before heading out the room.

**- The Apartment -**

Haruhi was crying as she put the kettle over the stove, as flashes of the visit at the hospital played in her head. She leaned back against her boyfriend, as he came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and burying his face in her neck. "I'm sorry about your father."

"I still can't believe it," He turned the brunette in his arms, and held her tightly against him, as tears ran down his face.

"I'll be here for you, just like your were there for me," She wiped the tears from her eyes, and did the same to his as she looked at him, "He loved you guys." She reached behind her, and turned off the stove, before leading her boyfriend into there bedroom, "Let's get some sleep, so that way we are able to be at the Otori estate before noon."

He stopped her before she crawled into there bed, then kissed her softly, resting his forehead against hers, "Thank you, for everything, I love you."

She smiled a little as she stroked his cheek, "I love you to," she kissed his cheek, before going into bed, and both falling asleep.

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I was tired...I still hope you like it though anyways, just warning you why this chapter isn't like the other...I need sleep...lol...please read and review...**


	12. Things Are Changing Part 2

**A/N: I know I spelled the female doctors name, it is Mandy, not Ama. I hope you like this chapter. I know I killed Yoshio, but it was one of the only reasons I saw his apology affective at the time. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Ouran HSHC...**

**Chapter Twelve – The Otori Estate**

"We weren't expecting you so early!" Fuyumi ran and wrapped her arms around her younger brother, and his girlfriend as they entered the parlor. She looked at the younger woman, and quickly lead her to the couch, "Haruhi, you should be getting sleep, you couldn't have slept more then two hours."

"We figure we would sleep in my old room, since she couldn't get to sleep at thee apartment, to worried about everything that happened in the last ten hours," Kyoya walked over to where his girlfriend was now sitting, and helped her back to her feet, "One of the maids took Coco, and Ash outside somewhere to run around, it's five in the morning," he looked at his sister, and smiled a little, "We should all get some sleep."

"I'm just going to wait down here for Nik," Fuyumi stood, and kissed her brothers cheek, and did the say to the younger woman. "You should get seep though."

Haruhi nodded as her boyfriend lead her out of the room, and towards Kyoya's old room, "I'm surprised Nik isn't back from the hospital."

"He'll be fine, he said they had some papers for him to take care of," Kyoya assured as they entered into his room, "Let's just worry about getting some sleep for now," he placed a hand over the expecting stomach, where she carried his daughter, "Both my girl need to get to sleep."

Fuyumi smiled a little as she watched her youngest brother, fuss of the new expecting mother, "Yes, you and Haruhi should rest, Nik should be back shortly."

Kyoya kissed his sisters cheek, before leading his girlfriend into his old room. "How is our girl doing?"

Haruhi looked down at her small stomach, and sighed as she rubbed her hand over the small bump, "She's kicking. I might not be able to get back to sleep anytime soon."

"It's alright, we will just watch television, that usually helps you to sleep," He smiled as he opened the door to his old room, there was not any difference in the room, which he hasn't been in for months. "Looks like I never moved out."

"You sound sound surprised," Haruhi stated as she sat on the couch, as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist, as he sat behind her.

**The Hospital – Doctor Mandy's Hospital**

"I brought some tea for you from the cafeteria." Mandy sat beside the oldest Otori, with a couple of cups of the warm liquid.

"Thank you Mandy, what time do you get off?" Nik asked as he wrapped an arm around the woman, he kissed her forehead before taking a sip of the offered tea. After he had filled the paper work to have there father be taken to the morgue.

Mandy ran her fingers through his ponytail, as she rested her head against his shoulder, "I am off right now actually, but going to be on call," she waved a pager in her hands, as to prove her point. She stood to her feet, and then turned to the man in front of her. "If there is anything that I could do for you, you have my cell phone number." She walked over to where her desk was, and started organizing some of the files from her desk. "You know Devon, and Kevin, keep asking when Mister Nik is coming for ice cream again."

"Well why don't you guys come to the estate, I will have a couple of guest rooms prepped up," He walked over to her, and gently laid a hand on her shoulder, as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I could use you by my side. Help me to be strong for my siblings, during this time."

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Alright, I'll just have to pick the boys up, I'll be there after lunch," she leaned in a kissed his cheek, and gave another sympathetic look to Nik, "You know I will help you, like you helped me."

He watched as she left her office, before he did the same, "I could always count on you."

**(A/N: I know I haven't gave much detail of Mandy, but I was going to have her explain to the siblings about her back ground in some point in the next chapter.)**

**The Otori Estate – Lunch Time**

Everyone was sitting around the large table, as they ate lunch. By the time Nik had returned home, lunch was already prepared, and his siblings were in the parlor waiting for him before they went into the dining room. It was a nice sunny day, which Fuyumi kept commenting on, trying to keep her thoughts on the good still left.

"I think Akito, and Fuyumi, you two should go and pick out the casket for father. We will have him buried next to mother, in the Otori family graveyard." Nik was taking notes as he explained to his siblings, he then looked at Haruhi, and his youngest brother, "Kyoya, won''t you and Haruhi go pick the floral arrangements, and I'll call the family, and the press."

"Press?" Haruhi gave the oldest sibling a puzzled look.

Akito was the one to answer, "Yeah we don't want a lot of fuss, so we usually threaten to put anyone the writes something about father's death in jail, by our own private policemen." He squeezed the young brunettes hand from across the table, "This is definitely something we don't want rumors spread about."

"We will do an interview, at a special time with Mandy, she will be able to confirm or deny accusations that might arise," Nik answered as her poured another cup of tea, "Oh, I almost forgot. I have invited Mandy, and her sons to stay at the estate for support through the funeral, you guys don't mind do you?"

"I like Mandy," Fuyumi smiled as she looked over at Haruhi, "And it would be nice to have another woman in the house with us, right?"

"Who is Mandy, anyways?" Haruhi asked, as she turned her attention to the oldest Otori, "Besides the doctor."

Akito grinned knowingly, "Mandy, is the very girl who took our oldest brothers heart." He laughed a little, when his older brother kicked him from under the table, "She's nice, for an American."

Haruhi smiled as she noticed Nik's cheeks change color, "Your father allowed you to date her?"

"I usually went by, what father didn't know, won't hurt him," Nik answered, with a half hearted

"I think all of us did," Akito agreed, and smiled at his little brother, "But Kyoya was the only one that didn't go with that saying."

"I simply knew what I wanted, and already had my mind made up, before father brought the situation to my attention," Kyoya answered, as he opened up the paper, which the maid had set beside him when he finished his breakfast.

Haruhi smiled a little, feeling her cheeks burn. She looked at her boyfriend, who was simply grinning behind the paper, as he stared at her reaction.

Akito laughed, as he stood to his feet, "We have a lot to do, so let's head out Sister."

"You're right," Fuyumi looked over at the younger two, ans smiled as she said her goof byes to them.

Nik nodded as he stood to his feet, and headed out, "I had two rooms prepared for Mandy, and her boys. I will see you later." He kissed the younger girls cheek, before leaving to do his own errands.

"I suppose we should go organize the floral arrangement," Kyoya smiled as he folded the paper, and stood up reaching an arm out to help his girlfriend up, "Are you up to looking for flowers?"

"I'm up to anything, I feel absolutely fine, don't worry about me," She smiled as she got to her feet, and smiled as he lead her outside to the waiting limo, "Wow, haven't been in one of these, since I was last a guest here."

"I know, almost feels weird, doesn't it?" Kyoya asked as they drove to there destination, "Things are going to be interesting."

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it's not that bad, It took a couple days to write, cause I didn't know what to write. Please Review!**


	13. Who Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or the series...**

**Chapter Twelve – The Receptionist**

Haruhi was sitting down in the Otori garden, after the funeral services had finished, looking at her boyfriends siblings interact. They didn't seem like they had lost an important member of the family, but if the air above could speak, it would had confirmed death. It was not like when she had lost her father, because she had been upset to a point, mostly mad, but upset none the less. They, who were of what remained as the Otori family, it seemed as if they were just having a gathering of family friends. The air was filled with losses, but no one seemed to let themselves become upset for there one anothers sake. There was Nik, who was trying to be strong for his siblings, with the woman, Mandy, he was seeing 'At least he has someone to keep him strong,' Then there were Akito, and Fuyumi, who had been laughing, and talking animatedly about there father, as they remembered there younger days, which Haruhi had enjoyed listening. Then finally, bur certainly not least, there was the man, who she loved with everything she was, sitting beside her silent.

Kyoya had not let her out of his sight, at first making the young mom to be think it was him being over protective of her, but later found out he didn't want to be alone because he was afraid of crying in front of the others. He had cried though, more then he would ever admit to anyone of his family or friend, except the woman who he held to his side, she was the only one who understood his emotions, and would lead him somewhere excluded from the crowd.

The young woman rested her hands on her stomach, as tears escaped her own eyes, she had cried enough for the whole families behalf today (and she hardly knew the man as much as the other guest). She looked at her lover, as they sat under a cherry blossom tree, somewhere away from the other, and reached a hand to wipe his tears away. "Do you want something to drink, love?"

"No," The youngest Otori son answered simply, he had been slightly annoyed at how calm his older siblings had remained during the whole funeral. He squeezed his girlfriends hand gently, as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, "Father would had said that I was showing weakness right now, if he had seen me crying. That was what father told me, when I cried at our mothers funeral, 'Kyoya, you do not cry, we don't need the guest assume that we Otori's have a weak spot, do we son?' I cried anyways though, when I was alone, especially every time I seen my own sister crying for our mothers passing," He grab a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped at his lovers tear streaked face, "I do suppose we should be heading back to the rest of the family, and guest though."

Haruhi smiled as her boyfriend stood up, and then effortlessly helped her to her own feet, "I still cry whenever I think of my mother, and what we all use to do when we were a happy family," she tried to pass the new sobs, with a small feathery laugh, "Let's go find your siblings, and our friends."

The host club members had attended the funeral, and were at the reception as well, doing what they did best by cheering others up with the hosting techniques. Tamaki was holding his handkerchief out for Fuyumi, with an arm wrapped around the woman's shoulder, as Akito went to talk to fathers receptionist. Kaoru, and Hikaru were playing with Kevin age nine, and Devon age seven, in a game of rock paper scissors. While Hani, and Mori walked around asking if they could talk any of the guest into having a slice of cake. Frowning slightly whenever one of the guest turned his offer down, because they were simply to upset to eat.

Haruhi walked over to where Nik, and Mandy were standing, while Kyoya walked to where his other siblings were. She looked at the oldest Otori, and wrapped an arm around his waist, in a sister like way, "I would had thought more people would have attended the services."

"We wanted to keep it to friends, who father knew most his life, and family. The reason why I had to talk the reporter into not submitting the obituary until next week, letting the whole Japan know of fathers death." Nik wrapped his free arm, around the young woman shoulders, as he looked down at her, "How are you feeling, Haruhi?"

Mandy stared down at the young woman as well, as she took a hold of the girls arm gently, when she wrapped her arms around the older Otori's waist. She looked at the young mom-to-be's stomach, "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Shows me to ever check on a couple of doctors," Haruhi laughed rolling her eyes at the two, "Yes, actually, I am doing alright, had like six bowls of that mango rice cake, and four small slices of cake," she smiled brightly at the two, "I was just checking to see how you were holding up is all, but now I will join your brother." She bowed to her two elders, as she made her way to where her boyfriend, and the rest of the host club members were now standing.

Kyoya held his arm open to her, as she approached the group of friends, "How is Nik doing?"

"I don't know, he made me lose track of my concern for him, when he asked about how I was," Haruhi smiled as her boyfriend stood behind her now, with both arms wrapped around her waist, "He seems to be doing alright though, he has Mandy, and the rest of the family." she smiled, as her lover rested his chin on the top of her head, as she leaned back against his chest as they watched there friends socialize with one another.

Kaoru smiled at the couple, "So any girl names picked out?"

"I am not sure yet," Haruhi answered, as she rubbed her stomach.

"We will come up with one, when we see our daughter for the first time," Kyoya covered her lovers hands, over her stomach with his.

"She is going to be so cute, like Haru-chan, right Takashi?" Hani asked as he stared up at his older cousin.

Mori looked at his only female friends stomach, as both her hand, and Kyoya's hand rested gently. "Yes." He looked at his smaller cousin, "Mitsukuni, we have to go now."

Hani wrapped his arms around the young mother to be, before climbing onto his cousins shoulder with a warm smile. "See you later, Kyo-kun, and Haru-chan!"

"We came in the same Limo, so we should get going to, sorry about you father K yo-senpai," Hikaru hugged his female friend, and followed the two older host, as Kaoru followed, "See you later Haruhi."

"Are you guys going back to the apartment, or staying another night?" Tamaki asked, as he looked at his best friend, and his female friend with a smiled. "I can have my driver take you back to your apartment, if you wanted a ride home."

Haruhi shook her head, as she looked over at where Akito, and Fuyumi were laughing back and forth. "No, we're going to stay for another week."

"Yes, but thanks for the offer," Kyoya shook his best friends hand, before the blonde left.

**Otori Mansion – The Next Morning**

"Haruhi, you're up early." Mandy came down the stairs, with her two sons in hand, wearing a large blue robe (which she had guessed to be Nik's) smiling at the young mother to be, "Are you feeling alright?"

Haruhi smiled as she made room on the sofa she was sitting in, for the older woman, "She kicks around this time, and it is hard to stay asleep when there is someone trying to play the drums in your stomach." The young woman looked at the two boys, as they perched themselves in front of the television, and watched morning cartoons.

"Yeah, Kevin was a kicker, I always thought he would grow up to be a champion soccer player," Mandy smiled as she stared at her sons, "Devon was calm, I would feel him move inside me, but it was never hard enough to wake me up."

"She just started kicking more, and more in the last couple of days," The young woman stood to her feet, and smiled down at the older woman once again, "Well I think I should go back to the bedroom before -"

"HARUHI!" Kyoya's voice was heard from just down the hall, "HARUHI!"

The two boys jumped up, and ran to take cover behind there mother, when they heard the frantic calls of the youngest Otori. Mandy smiled at the young mother to be, who just sat right back down beside her, "He worries often?"

Haruhi just sighed, as she leaned against the couch, "Yes, I don't really know why he is worried, I mean just barely six months." She looked in the entry way, where her boyfriend was now leaning against the wall, as he tried to catch his breath, "Have a good morning workout, dear?"

He was just in his pajama bottoms, as he leaned against the wall, now staring in her direction, "I woke up to find my girlfriend gone, I thought something might had happened to you. So pick fun all you want, over me worrying about the well being of the mother of my child."

Haruhi swallowed as stared at he him, she bit her bottom lip, as she looked at his bare chest. She didn't even remember Mandy, or the boys sitting beside her anymore, since all her attention was on the lack of clothing on her boyfriend at the moment.

"Mommy, is Miss Haruhi alright?" Kevin asked as he stared at the woman beside him.

"I think we should go into another room for a little bit, they have a bigger television in Nik's room," The older woman smiled at the younger woman knowingly, sending a little wink to the young man in her way up the stairs, "Don't get to carried away now, Kids."

Kyoya grinned as he made his way to where his girlfriend was watching him. He recognize that look, he had seen it a lot in the last couple months, most of the time it was the same look she had on when she woke him up in the middle of the night. He sat beside her, and pulled her into his arms, "Please don't scare me like that anymore, wake me up next time before you wander off," he rolled his eyes, as she started kissing his neck, obviously not hearing a word he said. 

"I want you," The young mother to be whispered, as she straddled his lap, capturing his lips with hers. "Kyoya, I want you."

"Honey, this isn't easy to say, but someone might walk in on us in this opened space room." Kyoya gently removed his girlfriend from his lap, and stood up reaching an arm towards the slightly frustrated expecting woman. "Let's go back to bed, alright dear?" 

She blushed, as she took her boyfriends hand, "Yeah, by the way, where is Mandy?"

"She took the boys out of the room, once you started undressing me with your eyes," The youngest Otori answered, with a light smirk upon his face, as he lead his blushing girlfriend up the stairs to his old room.

**Chapter Thirteen – One Month Later**

"Breath in, breath out," Haruhi was massaging her husband shoulder gently, as he bent over the now dead pineapple on the floor. "Ash didn't mean to knock the laptop over."

Kyoya glared at the dog, who now was hiding under the coffee table, knowing he was in trouble. "That's it, I want that dog gone!"

Haruhi tried not to laugh, as she remembered the scene from moments before, "No you don't. He hadn't seen you for three days, since you had gone on your business meeting. He was just excited to see you home, you should have had a better hold of your pineapple laptop." She went over to where Ash was still hiding, and stroked his thick hair between her fingers, "You wouldn't want to get rid of our child, if she accidentally broke your computer, would you?"

"Haruhi, I would hope our child would have enough patients, to be able to wait for me to empty my hands," The youngest Otori answered, as he shoved the broken laptop in the bag, he looked over at his girlfriend, as she rested her sleeping head against the dog. He sighed as he remembered, how happy his siblings were, when Haruhi had suggested for them to keep Coco, since the lab had fell in love with the space. He crawled over to where the two were seated, and laid on his stomach, as he looked Ash in the eyes, "Were you really happy to see me?"

As if to answer his question, the chow raised his head, and licked the young mans nose without moving the sleeping female master.

He looked up at the woman he loved, and reached a hand to where his child waited for her time, "Haruhi?"

She mumbled something, as she rubbed her stomach, still keeping her eyes shut, "Yes? What is it?"

"Will you marry me?" The man asked, as he covered her hand with his, over her stomach.

She slowly opened her eyes, without removing he head from resting on Ash, "Kyoya, love? Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Of course I'm sure, I told you I loved you, and would like very much for you to marry me," He crawled up onto his knees, and sat in front of her with his hands on her hips, "Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

She smiled as she got onto her knees, and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You know the answer already," she kissed him quickly on the lips, before getting up, and walking to there bedroom, "So when do you plan the wedding to take place?"

Kyoya grinned as he raised to his own feet, and followed the young woman into the room, he watched as she buttoned up her nightgown then crawled into bed, "We could get married before, or after the baby, whatever you want."

"I think after the baby," She rested against the headboard, and watched as her boyfriend changed into some of his pajamas and crawl into bed next to her, "Goodnight." She kissed his cheek, before rolling on her side, and falling asleep.

He leaned over her, and listened to her light snores, one of the many things she started doing more since her pregnancy. He placed his head on her stomach, and whispered where he assumed his daughter was listening from, "So how you feel about, being mommy's flower girl?"

Haruhi's hand automatically went to her stomach, when there daughter kicked to Kyoya's question, she turned her face towards her boyfriend a little annoyed as she slept.

"Sorry, love."He just kissed her stomach, before laying back onto his pillow, and wrapping his arm around the woman next to him before he fell asleep himself.

This was his future...

**A/N: I am not good at finishing stories, so I apologize about the ending to this story. I might have a sequel to this one...Sorry for taking long in updating been busy. If you have any ideas of what I should do in the sequel, please let me know...If I do a sequel the it will be called... 'A Little More Love'.**


End file.
